Naruto Fiction: Faerie Tale
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Part of my 100 themes Challenge No:61  Do you live in a faerie tale?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fairy Tale Part 1

Author: Theablackthorn 

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge no:61.

It was dark, shadowy, the slow tap-tap of rain dripping through the foliage over head one of the few sounds to be heard in the quiet woods. The moonlight barely penetrated this deeply into the forest, the tiniest dapples of milky white light littering the forest floor was all the light there was.

It was the rustle of leaf litter close by that roused the unconscious warrior, slumped against a silver birch tree, a dark, glossy hand print the only interruption along the pale white bark. He woke without a sound, his hand clenching against the open wound in his chest, he gave no clue that he was conscious and aware other than that small movement.

His breathing remained deep and even, the pain he felt suppressed as he gritted his teeth and listened intently. He could feel how cold and clammy his skin was, his time sat propped against the pale tree leaving him open to the elements. The cotton shirt under his armour was drenched, he was grateful for the leather encasing his legs as he sat in, what was likely a mix of mud and blood.

He knew someone was out there, knew it from the quiet rustle of leaves, the echoing silence that filled the deep forest surrounding him and the deep sense of thick magic that rubbed against his senses like a needy feline. It made the fine hairs on his nape stand on end. He betrayed nothing, his body naturally still, waiting, patiently for what was coming for him.

He wasn't afraid.

His dark eyes flicked to his side where his blade lay, sheathed and unassuming in its glossy scabbard, the sageo was torn and he'd have to replace it if he got out of this alive.

The leather wrapped handle held the same dark glossy hand print that was pressed to the tree and starting to run under the light rainfall.

The weapon was within his reach if something truly threatening drew closer. He could hear more rustling as whomever it was neared. From the amount of noise they were making it was clear they were no trained warrior, their idea of stealth a sham at best, but that meant little – you didn't have to be a warrior in this world to be deadly.

It wouldn't be long until they found him; he was out in the open, though his dark clothing offered some cover in the gloom under the forest canopy. But he also knew that he'd left a trail of his own blood behind him, the glamour he'd cast and was struggling to maintain could only hide it for so long and they often failed against the senses of the beasts that hunted him.

Sight, touch, sound and taste could be fooled but the nose didn't lie.

Only the strongest of their kind could make a glamour so real that a person could get lost inside it, people like his brother, the one person who wasn't here to help him this time around.

He drew his hand away from his chest slowly, wincing and gritting his teeth so hard they ground against each other with a creek that sounded like modern gunfire to his ears. He looked down at his leather encased hand; his blood made the thick hide shine in the pale moon's light as a shaft penetrated the stirring leaves overhead.

He made no sound, but for the quiet creak as he settled, the battle hardened boiled leather cuirass and shoulder guards rubbing quietly together. The arrow that penetrated his chest had struck deep, but thankfully not true, otherwise he would be dead – not wounded. He had no question about what his pursuers were aiming for – his death was their top priority, as their _Master_ commanded.

He felt around inside himself, searching hard for that well pool of power that flowed from within. His mind remained aware of the outside as he searched inside himself taking in every movement, every sound in preparation. He may be injured but he would fight until the death if he had too.

What he found inside was barely a trickle of power in comparison to the wellspring that normally flowed within. He looked at the broken strands and empty spaces inside, the space was normally filled with a multitude of bronze filaments that created a web of raw magic spilling out from the dark tangled knot – like a spider amidst its web. The filaments now hung limply down the sides of that tight knot, the very heart of his magic, the strands almost black with the loss of magical essence even as that tight coil of power burned a deep crimson – all his heart magic shielded within. He felt scraped out inside, bereft of gift's he'd used since the crib.

He watched as those same filaments tried desperately to mend themselves, thread's reaching towards there counter parts and pulsing along with his heartbeat as they tried to fuse back together. But each time something thick and dark grew between them, making them shrivel back from each other going brittle and crumbling to dust.

He closed his mind's eye; feeling where his finger's pressed to his open wound as he tried to stem the flow of his life's blood. The lack of magic available to him, the shaft that had penetrated his chest and the way those magic threads were repelled from each other, unable to fuse themselves together suggested poison.

He could guess that the arrow that had penetrated his thick boiled leather breastplate was iron tipped. Iron was deadly to their kind, the mere touch could burn and bubble the skin. That his magic was attempting but not succeeding in restoring itself from the rich natural source of essence surrounding him suggested that some iron had remained in the wound after he had pulled the arrow out.

He took a steady breath, the pattern never faltering as he heard that rustle again, hand cautiously reaching out as his head raised just enough to look up from his bowed position and not give his conscious state away.

It was at that moment that he heard a familiar voice calling for him by name in hushed but urgent whispers, "Sasuke…Sasuke...bastard, were are you?"

His head lifted higher, his dark gaze filling with a rich spark of colour in the heavy darkness, bright golden blond hair and a worried frown greeted his gaze and he sighed in relief.

The fox stepped into a shaft of moonlight and Sasuke couldn't help but admire the way the milky white light that dappled the ground, highlighted Naruto's hair like a halo, made his warm caramel coloured skin glow or how it defined the dark tipped ears that bracketed his head.

Apparently Naruto still hadn't quite managed complete control of his powers; the stray thought brought a tiny quirk to his lip, before he recovered that familiar uncaring mask. He glared hard at the noisy blond straining for magic even though there was none. He stared at the blond silently for a few moments, not being able to see the ghost of defined muscles through threadbare fabric and he shook the thought away, concentrating on getting the idiot to help him.

Sasuke called out in a hushed voice, hand finding and pulling his sword to his side, "Idiot, stop announcing our position!"

Sasuke bit back a groan as he shifted his injured shoulder to bring the sword to his drawing hand. Though this person looked like Naruto, Sasuke was all too aware that glamour was a power most fey folk possessed.

The real Naruto wasn't capable of such tricks, but it was perfectly feasible that this wasn't Naruto.

He watched the fox draw closer at the sound of his scolding voice.

He could hear Naruto sputtering in indignation, "Bastard, you're an ungrateful asshole!"

Sasuke balled up his energy and pushed himself a little shakily to his feet, drawing his blade to press against a tanned throat.

Naruto glared at him for his troubles, but Sasuke's face remained hard as he spoke, "Speak true, are you Naruto, fox changeling?"

"Bastard, of course it's me!"

"Yes or no. Lie and I run you through; this blade is made of iron."

"Fucking! Yes it's me you..!"

Sasuke slumped to the ground; relief ending the tension that had held him up for those few precious moments, pain ricocheted through his jarred chest and shoulder as he landed heavily on his knees. He never let go of his sword but he leant heavily back against the tree trunk.

"Shit, bastard what the fuck happened to you?"

Sasuke grunted softly, eyes squeezing shut at the rush of pain in his chest the noise caused.

A moment later he felt claw tipped hands running across his chest, his hand was gently moved from the wound he'd been applying pressure to. He heard Naruto's deep intake of breath before the fox started to mumble and grouse in a tone Sasuke couldn't quite understand.

Sasuke felt the buckles of his breastplate being released, the weight that had constricted his chest finally being pulled away. He took a few deep breaths – something he hadn't realised that he hadn't been able do up until that point.

His armour plating had been crushing his clearly damaged ribs.

"Better?"

"Hn."

"Ungrateful, Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he reached out, fisting the cloth at Naruto's throat and drawing him close whispering fiercely, "Don't say that name out here."

Naruto's eyes were wide blue pools, before he bit his lip with a sharp canine, nodding silently.

"I… sorry, I forgot."

Sasuke ignored the apology; Naruto could be a complete space case when he was worried about something and this appeared to be one of those times. Though why Naruto was concerned about him was a mystery.

Sasuke looked around swiftly searching for the shadows that had chased him into the woods. The mere mention of that name would draw them here like a pack of bloodhounds. He wasn't able to look behind him as his back was pressed against the trees wide trunk, but he tried straining his wound as he glared into the darkness, spreading his senses out – searching.

Sasuke murmured quietly, "I need to get out of here."

Naruto stayed close to Sasuke kneeling before him in the mud, uncaring of the thick squelch as the weight of his body pressed into the earth, mud seeping through the weave of his trousers causing a chill.

He followed Sasuke's lead, piercing blue eyes scanning the shadows for the slightest movement, raising his head to take long draws through his nose, scenting the air as his tails flicked back and forth restlessly. His eyes kept darting around, searching the space behind Sasuke that he couldn't see and then flitting back to his bloodied form.

"Yes _we_ do. Can you go back to the court?"

Sasuke shook his head but said nothing, thinking hard, brows furrowed in concentration. If only Itachi were still around, he'd have safe haven with him. But then if he was still here this would never have happened.

He was jostled from his thoughts when Naruto drew closer, hot breath brushing across his cheek and ear.

"I'll take you to the den; no one will know where you are."

Sasuke shivered at the warmth that caressed him like the rays of the summer sun at Naruto's light touch. He knew he'd lost a lot of blood but the sensations that warmth caused made something tighten low and heavy inside him.

He quickly pushed those thoughts and feelings away, he knew what they were and he'd lived with them for the last year without letting them have free reign. Sasuke pushed the blond away with his balled hand, releasing the fabric of his shirt from his fingers as he nodded in answer.

Naruto grinned, displaying the whisker marks of his heritage and the two slightly elongated canines in his mouth. "Good."

Sasuke let the blond haul him up; he stood with one arm slung over broad shoulders, his side straining a little at the three inch difference in height. He looked around silently; he could feel something sinister drawing closer sending a chill up his spine. He didn't try to shake it off, not wanting to jostle his injury further.

Sasuke spoke with mocking tones drawing his mind away from other things, "It's a shame you haven't got your magic under control yet, Dobe. We'd be covered and gone in a flash."

He looked up at the soft snort that came from Naruto, eyebrow arching in question, "What?"

"You've been gone a month bastard, who says I haven't gotten somewhere in that time?"

"It's not possible to tame and learn your power's in a month!"

"Says who?" Sasuke didn't have a chance to gainsay the blond as he made a few gestures with his free hand and grinned unrepentantly.

Sasuke felt something hot and warm rush over his skin, and an empty space opened in front of them. It wavered at the edges like a mirage, blurring the forest around it from view.

Sasuke looked from the open portal through one of the 'backdoors' into faerie and then back to Naruto who had yet to stop grinning like a mad man.

"You…"

"Yes."

And without any further comment the two walked as quickly as they could through the doorway Naruto had created.

Sasuke could feel his head starting to swim, the effect of the blood loss finally catching up. But he held his body up by sheer force of will and Naruto's supporting arm.

They stepped out of the forest and through what could only be called empty space, devoid of colour, sound, air this place was the between that acted as a backdoor from one realm to the other, and then they were in a small, low ceilinged room, made of hard packed Earth.

Sasuke's first impression was that an artist's paint pallet had exploded over the room. The space was littered with bright tapestries made from coarse wool, clothes and other everyday detritus in innumerable colours.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke holding him just a little tighter, a little closer arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

"What do you...shit, Sas'?"

That's when Naruto realised that Sasuke had collapsed; he hadn't even felt his weight increase as he leant further into him. Sasuke's thick black lashes lay against the pale skin of his cheeks like sooty smudges and Naruto did his best to ignore the stirring in his body at the sight. He pivoted slowly around so he could lift the unconscious Uchiha up and place him on the bed.

As he stripped away Sasuke's remaining armour, fighting down the blush that tried to rise as he parted blood soaked cotton from pale flesh. He could see Sasuke's skin was clammy, a fine sweat braking out as a light pink tinge entered Sasuke's cheeks. When Naruto peeled more of that blood soaked cotton from Sasuke's toned chest he growled low and deep.

Somebody had poisoned the bastard.

There was a fine network of dark lines following Sasuke's blood vessels, spidering out over his left pectoral – leading for his heart.

_You need the old hag, kit._

Naruto nodded, accustomed to the voice that sounded like a rough growl in his mind, it had been there for as long as he could remember.

"Will he be alright by himself?"

Naruto had never gotten out of the habit of speaking to that voice out loud, many people and fey alike had found it odd that he spoke to himself often - but he didn't care.

_If you go now, I shall watch over him._

"I'll hurry."

Naruto spun away, grabbing up a rag and soaking it under the tap, quickly placing it over Sasuke's forehead, noticing the flush darkening as it creept over his milky white skin. Naruto didn't wait around, knowing Baa-chan could help Sasuke far better than he could.

Naruto disappeared the same way he had arrived, his claws rending a hole in the fabric of space, as he headed to the river bank of the Ouzel in search of the old woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fairy Tale Part 2

Author: Theablackthorn 

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge no:61.

_Sasuke ran. _

_His heart banged a relentless rhythm in his chest, pumping blood to his burning muscles. He dodged and weaved around thick tree trunks, across uneven ground, paying no heed to the noise he made. His breath's coming out in quick gasps, feet pounding the earth like the beating of a drum._

_But he didn't know why, only that there was something chasing him. He could feel hot fetid breath on the nape of his neck, making the skin prickle with awareness and his hair stand on end. _

_He shot forward once more, pushing his muscles to move harder, faster, pace quickening as much as his exhausted body would allow._

_His clothes were sodden, moisture from the dew beading on the foliage he sprinted through and from the sweat dampening his skin, soaking through the pale cotton of his shirt and breeches underneath thick armoured plates._

_His mind was whirring faster than his body; question's ricocheting around his skull like bullets. _

_Why? Why was he running? Where was he? When had he started this game of cat and mouse? _

_Sasuke couldn't remember._

_The questions chased through his mind even as he dodged to the left, the sound of snapping teeth far too close to the pointed tip of his ear for comfort. He didn't know what his pursuer was, only that it moved silently across the leaf litter, the sense of otherness and the occasional snap of teeth the only sign that he wasn't running from shadows._

_He wanted to whirl around and fight, but his magic was a guttering candle in his chest. Even as continued his frenetic pace he felt his chest tighten with something more than lack of oxygen - an image filling his mind. It was a man with a long dark tail of hair resting between his shoulder blades, sword drawn and at the ready, two figures lay still behind him and a dark haired child huddled at his feet. _

_He couldn't figure out whose eyes he was seeing this from, but knew they weren't his own. In his memories he had been looking up at the man towering over him, fair a staccato beat of his heart, as tiny hand's grasped soft fabrics._

_A warm voice filled his mind, "We fight to the death Otouto, for what we believe. Never run from your fears, face them head on. That is the way of a warrior and a king."_

_Sasuke's head came up, eyes focusing, the last dreg's of his magic colouring his gaze a bloody crimson, black tomoe whirling ever faster. His legs put on one final burst of speed, the muscles straining hard and stabbing pain's lanced up from over exerted muscles but he paid it no heed. That extra burst of energy pushing him ahead of whatever chased him through the darkness of the woods. _

_He pivoted around to face the oncoming enemy, hand going for the hilt of his sword, his brother at the forefront of his mind. He stood braced and ready, chest heaving with exertion, glower fixed in place and then everything blurred._

_Sasuke stood by a lake, in simple white cotton breeches and shirt, dark armour gone, sword absent. But what was most interesting was the beast that stood before him, lit in stark clarity by bright moons glow - a fox, bigger than he stood tall._

"_That is what I am, little Uchiha."_

_Sasuke blinked at the great fox that sat at ease before him, comfortably settled back on its haunches, tail curled around its feet, breathing calmly no sign of the chase they'd had having any outward effect. _

_It gave Sasuke a feral smile - all teeth, canines sharp and long, eyes piercing yellow gold and a gaze that knew too much for any natural beast._

"_You were chasing me." Sasuke gave the beast a knowing look and it returned it in kind. _

"_You needed the lesson." _

_Sasuke glared at the fox, wondering why he needed its lesson and what he had to do with it in the first place._

"_Because you need to be strong for what is to come, little Uchiha."_

_The fact that the beast could read his thoughts didn't stir Sasuke into response, though the last part irritated him. "I am not little, Kitsune-san." _

_Though Sasuke was slowly getting irritated by the fox he would show it respect for the simple reason that he knew nothing about it or what it could do to him. And if they were still in the faerie realm there was much that could and would do harm if not treated with a modicum of respect. It was quite clear that wherever they were, it was in control._

"_You are to me. Little and still young. But I believe you will do."_

_Sasuke strode forward, irritation clear as his hands fisted at his sides, eyes levelling with the beasts in challenge. "I am over two centuries old, I am not young anymore. And what, pray tell, will I do for exactly?"_

_Sasuke watched the fox, the beast seemingly undeterred by his proximity or the hostility that seeped through every inch of his body. _

"_Two centuries is still only a blink of an eye and in answer to your other question - my kit."_

_Sasuke drew back, confusion filling his gaze as he looked at the fox's face, he could swear that the beast was smirking at him, "Your…what?"_

"_My kit. He goes by the name Naruto in your realm." _

_Sasuke stared for a few moments, mind whirring and slotting information together swiftly._

_He took a long steadying breath, hands relaxing at his sides before coming up to cross over his chest, a dark look aimed at the beast. _

"_I take it we are no longer in my world then." _

_Sasuke thought that it would explain the sudden shift in scenery and his lack of armaments. It grated at him that he had been taken from his own home, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He needed to garner more information and hopefully that would be enough to get him home._

"_Yes and no. We are in the dreaming. And your lack of weaponry is beneficial to our conversation."_

_Sasuke didn't like that the fox sounded so smug and matter-of-fact but his words made Sasuke's mind process faster. They were in a dream. So he should be able to wake up wherever he'd fallen asleep. That was reassuring at least but the lack of his sword resting at his hip made him feel vulnerable and open. He'd been carrying the blade since his brother had gifted it to him. It's weight a familiar and grounding presence. _

"_Hn. So, you are Naruto's parent then?" Sasuke queried the fox._

"_No."_

_Sasuke frowned, vaguely irritated by the blunt answer and no explanation. So he demanded one, "Explain."_

"_I am the kit's guardian. His Mother gave him to me to protect before she passed."_

_Sasuke soaked in each bit of information like a sponge, processing constantly. _

_Sasuke wondered if the blond haired fox changeling knew any of this. At the thought of Naruto he felt warmth fill his chest. Where was the fox changeling right now? In fact, where was he right now? Sasuke couldn't remember what had happened before, and at that thought he felt a pain in his chest, just to the left of his heart. His hand came up to press against the ache there._

"_Don't push it, little Uchiha. Your memories will be returned when they are necessary. Right now you will listen to me."_

_Sasuke turned an angry, pain filled glare on the fox. "Why should I?"_

_Before Sasuke's eyes the beast grew, claws extending on massive paws, teeth lengthening menacingly. He could see something waving in his peripheral vision and he chanced a look._

_He could see a tail swishing behind the great beast, no two tails, wait three? _

_The small distraction left him unprepared for the massive weight to push him back, sprawling him across the ground hard and fast, making the air rush from his chest like a deflating balloon. He felt a deep searing pain in his chest as that same weight pinned him to the ground. _

"_You will listen whelp, because he needs you."That voice was growing deeper, louder and ever more guttural and for once Sasuke listened. The pain ebbed as Sasuke remained still and those words filtered into his pain hazed mind. _

_He looked up at the beast; gaze sharp, lip's pinched before he said a single name, "Naruto?"_

"_Who else?"_

_Sasuke looked up at the towering beast hovering over him, great clawed paw pressing him into the dirt, as it's hot, fetid breath ghosted across his face almost drawing a moue of distaste to twist his features. Sasuke lay still, taking it all in he realised something, "You are the Kyuubi-no-kitsune. One of the great legendary beasts that was supposed to be no more than a myth."_

_Sasuke felt a deep vibration shake the ground, thinking it was the beast growling he was shocked upon hearing a deep gravelly chuckle escape that great maw hovering over him._

"_You pick things up quickly, little Uchiha. That is good I think. Yes, I am and no we are not. Are you not a legend to the humans of the world, little one, youngest son of the last great fey's Unseelie King?"_

"_Yes, we are. But how did you hide from us for all this time?" _

_Sasuke watched the beast from his prone position, noticing the obvious care the fox was taking in not crushing him beneath its immense weight. His curiosity was piqued by the ability and strength of such a creature. What it had seen with its ancient eyes. The things he might learn from it to grow stronger, to take back – everything._

"_It matters not to you right now. What you need from me here is protection and knowledge."_

_Sasuke scowled at the beast, unable to move until the paw was lifted from him, he snarled in defiance, "I don't need your protection!"_

"_Is that so? You think that your body is alright were it is hidden hmmm…"_

_Sasuke frowned trying to remember where he was and knowing that he wouldn't be able to find the answer. The memory was hidden behind a haze of mist that he couldn't penetrate in his mind._

_He tried to reach for his magic and for once in his life knew the fear of being mortal. He was empty, the spark that only certain species could feel but was inherent in all beings, was gone and he could feel that his eyes were dark. The power faded without his consent nor realisation. He turned from that revelation, shoving down fear into the pit of his belly before it overwhelmed him. _

_He turned his thoughts to discovering what he could at this moment. _

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in Naruto's den. He lives far from the hustle and bustle of the court fey. It is in a forest far to the east."_

_Sasuke thought over the small amount of Intel he'd garnered, trying to picture the place and failing again. He found his ire increasing alongside his frustration. He had not been this helpless in many years. He grit his teeth as he spoke, not wanting to yell again, attempting to keep his temper in check. _

"_Then I'm safe from them... for now at least."_

"_You are safe from them because my kit and I make it so. If the glamour over that place fell they would find you."_

"_Why would it fall?" Something dawned on Sasuke then, "Where's Naruto?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up at the fox, something fisting around his heart. Where was he?_

"_You're catching on quickly. He hasn't returned since bringing the hag to see you."_

_Sasuke felt his palms flatten against the ground, sharp nails raking at the soil and creating deep furrows. He knew the moment his eyes bled red, his anger manifesting itself even though his magic was spent. _

"_How long?"_

"_A day or so. Time travels oddly here."_

"_I need to wake up now." _

_Sasuke's hands came up, dirt thick under his nails as he curled his hands around what he could of the massive paw. He pushed as hard as he could, even though something pulled and ached in his chest at the force he tried valiantly to apply. He made a note that, though that paw didn't move, it was still resting very lightly on his chest._

"_In due time little Uchiha, you are impatient."_

_Sasuke growled at the beast, tomoe spinning wildly in his crimson gaze, "Naruto needs me now!" _

_Sasuke felt something hot and tight in his chest, a ferocity he had never let bleed into his heart taking over quickly._

"_Wait and listen to me little Uchiha."_

_Sasuke snarled and shoved hard, "Get off me!"_

"_Listen first, infuriating little brat! There are things you must except before you can do what needs to be done. For my kit, for me and for yourself. You want revenge for your family's death and your brother's exile? Yet you have never allowed anyone to get close to you – to help you. You must understand this at least - you are not alone."_

_The foxes muzzle was closer now, whiskers tickling skin even as the scent of raw meat filled Sasuke's nose._

_He watched the beast sigh, before lifting his head, as though he was trying to look at all of him once more. "My kit is always professing that no man is alone, that he is grounded by the bond's he makes. 'No man is an island'"_

_Sasuke looked away from the fox's bright golden gaze. "I am no man."_

"_Che, you walk on two legs and you think like a man – fey or not – you are far closer to man than beast. Be content with that."_

_Sasuke sighed. "Hn."_

"_He is right in this at least. Apparently youth counts for something. Sometimes he is wiser than his years... sometimes."_

_Sasuke couldn't help but find the fox's chagrin amusing, responding to its words with a reminder of just who they were speaking of, "The rest of it he's an idiot." _

_The beast gave a bark of laughter. _

"_That he is – but I don't think time will change that. Nor would he let it, you need him as he is right now. Your bond is strong already, though you fight it."_

_Sasuke scowled then, hackles rising at the idea that there was some kind of destiny involved in his life. If he believed that then all of this, everything he'd suffered through was someone's grand design and he was an unwilling participant in someone else's chess game, nothing more than a pawn to moved across the board. _

_He denied that idea vehemently, "I don't believe in fate."_

"_It isn't fate Sasuke – it is hitsuzen."_

_He scowled at the fox fiercely, not understanding what the beast was saying. _

"_Hitsuzen?"_

"_You'll figure it out."_

_Sasuke went to say more but the paw that had him pinned rose slowly off of his chest. _

"_Now get up and get gone. Time is of the essence."_

_Sasuke rose swiftly, that ache in his chest never fading. He started to walk away but turned to look back at the giant beast, nine tails weaving and wavering in the moonlight. _

"_Will we speak again?"_

"_You will not be rid of me so easily, little Uchiha. Not yet at least."_

_Sasuke felt a small barely discernable smile curl his lips. For all the beast was annoying, he was oddly grateful, though he didn't understand why. But he was fey; he knew not to question these things._

"_Hn."_

_Sasuke heard the fox call out quietly as he entered the edge of the dark woods surrounding the lake, "Let it go…"_

_A deep rumbling growl filling the night, "That bastard is mine."_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fairy Tale Part 3

Author: Theablackthorn 

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge no:61.

Sasuke shot upright in bed and just missed clanging his head on the low ceiling, ducking instinctively even as his chest tightened and a sharp pain lanced through him. His hand came up to apply pressure to counteract the pain, brows furrowing and teeth clenched. His palm came to rest over a thickly bandaged lump and he looked down, wincing at the sight of his chest wrapped tightly in layer upon layer of thick cotton. He looked like a goddamned mummy!

Sasuke could lay bets on just who had bandaged him up – stupid Dobe.

He ran his hand across the lumped up material and carefully, moving slowly and assessing his injuries trying not to cause any further pain, he unwound the bandages. When the last wind of bandage drifted down into his lap a palm sized cotton ball fell away. The thing landed on his blanket covered legs and he eyed it suspiciously.

He knew what is was – a poultice of herbs – but the Dobe had never shown an aptitude for medicine and there were few healer's that he trusted not to poison him. He could only wonder who it was Naruto had brought to his aid.

The top of the closed ball was still white, tied with a thin thread, the bottom was stained a dark blackish red. He turned his gaze to his now completely bared chest; noting the thick ribbon of scarring stretching from just under his heart to the areola of his nipple. His free hand came up to run across the mark, calloused fingertips assessing the bunched flesh.

He could still feel the pain, but the wound was closed on the outside. It suggested that the poultice had been enough to seal and likely start the healing on the inside, though he'd need more time to rest for it to do its job properly.

But he didn't have time for that right now.

He flipped the thick grey woollen blankets off his legs and pivoted on the bedding, feeling something ticklish against skin that that when he looked he identified as soft dark fur tuft's splaying up between his fingers. He found the floor with his bare feet and noted absently that he was wearing some baggy tan breeches that he was certain he hadn't been wearing before; he normally favoured dark colours after all.

He sat on the edge of what passed for a bed for a few moments getting his bearings. He looked at his cotton clad legs for a few minutes with a frown before heat stole into his cheeks and his eyes widened slightly as realisation dawned - Naruto had seen him naked! He blinked rapidly, not sure what to make of the surprise or the frisson of pleasure that made his skin heat further.

Sasuke desperately shoved the thought aside, focusing on other things as he tried to will the heat in his cheeks away. He slowly and carefully eased to his feet cool hard packed earth more comfortable than he'd thought it would be. He stretched out one hand pressing it more firmly into the thick, soft fur blankets underneath him and the other settled gently against his chest.

He came to his feet slowly and a little stiffly, standing for a few minutes before letting his gaze lift to wander around the room. He took in the large round space. The area he'd been sleeping in had a low ceiling but the rest had a high arched roof made of compacted earth.

He absorbed the sight of rough hewn wooden furniture, that raw untainted colour bright in the otherwise dark earthen room; it looked tidier than the colourful mess he half remembered. He could see a small cooking area with a few battered copper pots and pans hung around a hearth that appeared to have a chimney. There were two doorways leading in different directions that stood just to the right of the hearth fire that crackled and smoked - that was where he was headed.

Sasuke moved slowly, working out the kinks as he swung his left arm carefully in small circles bracing his shoulder with the other hand, assessing his range of movement. He reached one door and let his senses roam, the fresh tantalising air, crisp with the scent of a frosty morning indicated that this was the door to the outside, so he made his way to the other, hoping that it was the bathroom.

His assessment was correct and he went about relieving himself before returning to the room to find his armour piled at the foot of the bed on top of an old battered chest – well, mound of furs. It looked as though the bed that Naruto slept in; that _he'd_ been sleeping in was a warm pile of different furs, in various colours and shades.

Sasuke sighed softly, remembering the warmth that had pressed around him when he'd been unconscious and knowing it was Naruto that had cared for him. He felt his heart constrict and knew he needed to get going or the fox wouldn't be around for much longer. He had a fairly good idea who had him and he felt anger seep hot and slick through his veins. Sasuke went to his armour and started sliding on each piece with long practiced ease.

It was time to get back his Dobe.

Sasuke didn't even flinch at the possessive thought and he felt, for a moment, as if something dark hovered in his mind and he smiled a curl of lip more like a snarl.

Sasuke stepped out of the den with no resistance indicating that the Dobe had attuned the glamour to his essence; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to leave. He'd been bleeding enough for the Dobe to do it but he had to admit that he was mildly impressed by the strength of the barrier the fox had created. It looked like the idiot had managed to develop his powers quite considerably over the short time he'd been gone.

Sasuke's head came up quickly at the rustle he heard coming from three different directions.

His stance shifted subtly, body lowering, back foot digging in to the earth for balance. He felt his power seep into the ground behind him, closing the door with his own power and sensing it mingling easily with the rest of the earthy tasting gift that blanketed the small mound behind him.

The familiar wellspring of his energy was a welcome feeling after being so empty in the dream and before in the woods. He hadn't felt like that since childhood when he'd been learning the limits of his gifts and overextending just to keep up with his dear brother.

His hand rested on the hilt of his sword glad of the familiar weight at his hip as he gently squeezed the familiar leather. His eyes darted back and forth even as they bled red, black tomoe spinning lazily as he looked around. He could sense three presences in the forest with him – each had a flavour in his mind and on his tongue – brine, earth and ash.

Sasuke didn't even twitch when he caught sight of a broad chested man stepping out from behind the thick trunk of an old oak, his eyes turning again to note a shimmer as a red headed woman appeared from behind a veil of glamour.

But the one that spoke first appeared behind him, crouching over the opening of the door he'd just come through, "Good ta see you, Boss."

Sasuke pivoted around and knocked the pale haired man from his perch behind him with the hilt of his sword, sprawling him out across the grass and watching the shark toothed grin he had been familiar with since childhood split thin lips as the thick smell of sea salt filled his nostrils.

"Suigetsu." He turned to look at the other two over his shoulder, "Karin, Juugo – what are you doing here?"

Juugo's deep baritone was almost comforting in its familiarity, always softly spoken with careful lilts and dips; the man was the very essence of the earth itself – calm until truly vexed. Sasuke could understand perfectly why the animals came to his call.

"We have been waiting for you, Sasuke-sama."

He turned to look back at the last of their party; Karin had stood silently off to the side.

"Karin?"

"We have been waiting for you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke assessed the quiet girl, not well known for her solemnity but rather her fiery temperament and fierce nature. He quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, eyes quickly assessing each of his lieutenants silently before he spoke in cool crisp tones, nobody was supposed to know he was here. "How did you know I was here?"

He watched as Karin's brow furrowed momentarily and she brought one hand up to wrap around her waist the other going to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Sasuke read her like a book, the arm curling protectively around her spoke volumes – she was deeply unhappy about something and he needed to know what.

"That idiot told us you were here. Then they took him." Sasuke could hear the distaste in her tone and noted how she avoided his name though Sasuke knew of whom she spoke – Naruto.

He growled low in his throat, noting the girl twitch before settling herself calmly. "And why didn't you stop them?"

It was Juugo who replied, though Karin had opened her mouth to do so.

"We were too late, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke watched as Karin's mouth snapped shut and her face turned to stare at the floor, cheeks reddening and he knew that Juugo told the truth – though the man never lied the way most fae did with half truth's and misdirection. True fae could not lie outright but they were masters of these other gift's.

"Enough of that bullshit. Come on there's a fight to be had and I'm itching to use my sword to dice me some snake!" Suigetsu eager voice echoed around the clearing and Sasuke turned his gaze back to the pale haired man and glared.

He eyed Suigetsu as he shrugged in an almost placating gesture, grin firmly turning his lip's revealing sharp pointed teeth before he stood settling his massive sword on his back and stroking the hilt almost lovingly. Sasuke shook his head in mock exasperation, eyes shifting and darkening as his thoughts turned elsewhere. He had trusted these three with his life; he wasn't going to start doubting them now, though Karin's behaviour concerned him.

Sasuke arched a brow at Suigetsu and nodded subtly in her direction and for once the other man's grin faded and he shook his head. Sasuke was surprised at his sudden seriousness – the man was renowned in their world for his thirst for a good fight and a need for life he thought could rival even Naruto.

Something had happened whilst he'd been gone and he couldn't help but be concerned about what it was and how it would affect his team – his family. They were all he had without... he shook the thought of his brother away.

Time to focus.

Sasuke nodded his assent and started walking; he didn't want to waste any of his magic crossing between, even if it would get him to his destination faster. He was shocked by the large calloused palm that halted his steps, that Juugo had snuck up behind him even when the man towered a good foot and a half taller than him was a surprise. He didn't immediately turn to skewer the man that had dared to touch him waiting, finger's flexing on the hilt of his sword.

"Juugo…."

His voice was a soft rumble, a warning.

"Let me take us there, Sasuke-sama. I have a feeling time is of the essence."

Sasuke looked up at the taller man, seeing the concern clear in his brown gaze and the way that gaze left his own to stare at Karin. The idea clicked into place almost immediately.

Karin was a seer.

It was not an easily controlled gift and often hit at the worst moments, but it was clear from the concerned gazes being exchanged that she had seen something that had disturbed her greatly.

Sasuke had only ever seen her like this when something big was in the works. The last time had been when Sasuke's father and mother had been murdered and they had been too late – children facing something far beyond their ken.

He turned his dark gaze back to Juugo. "What did she see?"

Juugo shook his head solemnly and Sasuke felt something go tight in his chest that had nothing to do with the continuous ache were the arrow had pierced his flesh.

"Tell me, Juugo."

Sasuke's urgent demand, though whispered must have gotten through to the big red head.

"We need to get there as fast as possible. It seems that we stand at a crossroads, on the cusp of a choice that will change many things."

Sasuke nodded subtly, not wanting to distract the quietly brooding girl, though when he glanced back again he made a note of the way Suigetsu had slowly drifted to stand beside her. He felt curiosity sweep through him at the strange show of comfort from the clearly awkward man but that could be saved for another time, right now he needed to take care of getting back his Dobe.

He listened intently when Juugo whispered sadly, "She woke up screaming."

Sasuke reached out then, a rare thing for him to do and squeezed the big man's forearm gently, the thick cotton of Juugo's shirt bunching under his grip. Juugo gave a small, tentative smile then turned, hand dropping away as Sasuke's did. He made a series of motions with his hands and then sliced downwards saying a single word in the old giants tongue.

"Open."

A crack appeared much as it had when Naruto had done it however long ago it had been and Sasuke realised he had no idea how long that monster had had his blond fox, the Kyuubi had never told him. And he considered that it may have been a deliberate omission on the great beasts part.

Before Juugo could step through into the darkness that lay beyond Sasuke spoke, quietly, "How long?"

Juugo didn't turn but Sasuke could hear the giant just fine, "Two months."

"Shit," Sasuke cursed and quickly strode forward moving in behind the larger man and feeling his other two lieutenants bring up the rear.

It felt like an eternity and only a moment as they passed through the raw essence that was fey. The darkness closing in around them, tendril's of magic curling around ankles and arm's tugging and tripping you as you walked like a mist made solid. People described it in numerous ways; the essence of it constantly shifting as fey magic was want to do.

Juugo halted before him and he almost didn't stop, his mind lost in thought over where his Dobe was and who had him. If that snake had hurt Naruto he would pay, even more dearly than he already deserved.

Sasuke bristled and spun when he felt a delicate hand come to rest on his arm. He wasn't certain what was causing his companions to suddenly lose all sense of self-preservation but he couldn't say that he would kill Karin for touching him in that moment.

He looked at her, seeing the serious expression painted on her features, brows drawn down; her hand trembling slightly on his arm.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked from the pale hand resting on his gauntlet covered forearm and up into coral pink eyes. "Yes."

Karin spoke quietly, but with force, "_He_ is right you know. Naruto – he's good for you. You care about him."

Sasuke shook his head slowly; he knew were this was going though it was interesting that she seemed to be aware of the creature that resided inside Naruto.

"Stop."

"But…." Karin tried to protest and Sasuke was having none of it.

"No, just stop."

Sasuke's hand came up and when she flinched away from his touch he felt guilt swell in his chest as his gloved hand settled over hers. He watched as surprise flittered across her features, slender brows rising, eyes widening.

"Sasuke-ku.."

Sasuke spoke only two words, not wanting to go for a dig inside his heart at that moment but knowing something irrevocable had shifted inside him.

"I know."

He had finally understood as they'd walked silently through the place between just what the fox had been trying to make him see. He cared about Naruto, far more than he thought he would ever care for anyone again – too many people had been ripped from him and yet he cared still.

He had shoved it aside because if he cared about Naruto he became a liability. He'd managed to keep everyone at a distance since losing his family and Itachi all those years ago. But the Kyuubi was right, something needed to change and it seemed that that something was him.

"I – I'm glad."

Sasuke looked at Karin then, really looked at her and he saw the sorrow buried underneath her smile and he understood. At one time and maybe a little still Karin had professed her deepest feelings to him and he had refused her. But he knew that they had remained companions – even friends – over the years and he was glad of that, though he never really showed it.

He sighed, about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Took you long enough, stupid Uchiha."

Sasuke turned, hand releasing Karin's and coming up quick and fast, fisting tight and swinging low.

Suigetsu dodged easily, and he slipped in behind Karin and his arms laced around her waist.

Sasuke stood stock still taking in the odd stance, but grinned unrepentantly when Karin elbowed the pale haired man hard in the gut. He watched a blush flood her cheeks and Suigetsu winced and grabbed his stomach as he backed away from the violent elf. "Damn woman!"

"Shut it you." He could hear the embarrassment in her tone as pale cheek's flushed a deeper crimson.

He turned and looked up at Juugo who only gave that small, almost indulgent smile before turning back to the doorway. "Time."

"Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fairy Tale Part 4

Author: Theablackthorn 

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge no:61.

The group stepped out through the doorway into a cemetery, the bright sunlight that had lit the mound of Naruto's den was nowhere in sight instead a thick, cloying darkness swallowed them in, time always passed differently between realm's and it seemed day turned to night in this instance. Nobody could affect that natural magic between; the magic that existed there had existed from time out of mind and had its own sentience in reward.

The distance they had covered was considerable; they had journeyed from the den to the Unseelie Court's Hollow Hill, a good 100 miles over mortal lands. The moon was just rising over the horizon, adding a ghostly glow to the headstones and mausoleums that surrounded the barren hill they now stood upon long fronds of grass brushing across bare and armoured legs.

Sasuke heard the Karin and Suigetsu slip out from between, the doorway sealing shut behind them making the air tug and twist for a moment before the sensation was gone, and the pair had apparently had the sense to lower their bickering voices to a fierce whisper the sound still carrying across the open ground. It was late, the sound of the mortal world did not reach here and it felt hollow – the quiet that fall's in the presence of death itself.

Sasuke turned and gave the pair a dark look and they fell silent, Juugo had more sense than these two combined apparently, the larger man remain his usual stoic self. Sasuke's hand rested on his sword hilt, the leather warm under his un-gloved hands, leather creaking softly as he turned and quietly made his way around the hill.

He scanned the ground with a sharp obsidian gaze, a magic len's before his gaze to aid in the hunt for the entrance to Underhill, to the Unseelie courts and _him_.

Though Sasuke had been here a hundred times over the entrance had a tendency of moving around, that renowned sentience of old magic making it more a game than a true challenge. If you knew what you were looking for, knew the words, signs and the feel of the magic here then you would know where to find the entrance to the fey realm it was a fairly good way of keeping unwanted guests out - though it did not always work. Sasuke almost grimaced at that thought, a flicker of pale feminine features much like his own entering his vision before he pushed it aside once more.

A mere mortal couldn't know of it and did not have the magic to use it. There were mortal's with magic but fae magic was specific and entirely natural – whole different from the often bastardised version mortals tried to manipulate.

It had always puzzled Sasuke why when you travelled between you couldn't enter into one of the fairy mounds directly – you must open the door on the mortal plane. He had always assumed that it was to do with the magic used in the barriers surrounding the various mounds, but his brother hadn't had a chance to explain it to him and he had no one else he could ask at present.

All the old ones, who might answer his question, cowered in fear of the current Winter King - but not for long.

Sasuke's eyes ran over the ground seeking the entrance and on his second sweep he found it. He didn't make a sound, his lieutenants coming to him as he signalled to them one by one with small almost imperceptible gestures of his hands. He could not chance the risk of being watched out here. He did not feel the prickle of awareness at the nape of his neck that signalled unwanted eyes watching but that did not mean they were not there. Even he knew there were creatures beyond his own strength – he was only a one hundred years old.

The ring of mushrooms, amanita phalloids or death caps, grew in a small ring they were a clear sign of the entrance, though hidden well by the long grass. The poisonous mushrooms were lethal to mortals, which seemed to encourage them to keep their distance though they were a delicacy amongst certain fae.

The small mushroom's were also a clear reflection of the inhabitant's of the hollow hill, Seelie court's often had fair less...lethal... mushroom's at their door. Though you should not mistake them for being whiter than white – they were fae after all.

Sasuke lifted one hand and pressed a finger to his lip's nipping the tip before shifting through a series of hand seals, words spilling from his lips in the ancient elvish tongue before he pressed his fingers into the earth at the centre of the circle.

There was no sound but the wind blowing through the grass in a soft shush of sound and then a deep boom filled the night and made the stones shake and the earth shift like a wave before it settled again. Were there was once a flat expanse of grass and mushroom's there was now a large square of earth that had to all appearances disappeared inwards, a rattle of pebbles and loose soil tapped against the solid wooden steps just inside the lip of the entrance.

Sasuke motioned his head at the others and rose slowly; his bloodied finger already sealed shut as he stepped into the Winter Kings domain closely followed by his lieutenants. Determination and anger bubbled hot and tight in his belly as he thought of all the things that could have happened to the blond ball of sunshine that had saved his life in the last two months. Would he find him bloody and broken? His dark gaze stared down the hall as he strode forward, feet whispering across the wooden planks of the stares which changed into the muted brush of soft leather on stone as they reached the long hall down into the earth.

It was time to take back what was his, to take revenge for all the things that the Winter King had stolen from him and his. Time to get even.

Sasuke approached the audience chamber quietly, he knew that their arrival had been noticed; nothing entered Underhill without the King knowing. He was flanked by his lieutenant's, Suigetsu bringing up the rear, Karin between Him and Juugo. Suigetsu and Karin had been unusually silent as they'd walked from earthen floors and hanging roots into increasingly extravagant hallways but he trusted that they understood the magnitude of this situation.

Sasuke's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, finger's occasionally squeezing the leather bound handle and causing it to creak under his firm grip a reassuring gesture. Sasuke's senses were attuned to everything around him; he could literally feel Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo behind him. But he could also feel the malice and darkness that coloured everything, could feel it thickening up ahead were he knew the hall opened up into a high ceilinged chamber fit for a King.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought, trepidation and anger seething and roiling in his gut in equal measure. He wasn't sure what he would find in that chamber, it had seen some of his darkest moments, but he needed to get to his Dobe, needed to put this right. Naruto should never have caught the King's attention, the only reason he had was because he was always at Sasuke's side whenever they weren't in court, he was Sasuke biggest weakness – for all Naruto had shoved his way into his life and made a home for himself there.

The Dobe had never been to Underhill before; he was a member of the Solitary fey and had been warned away by many of his friends. At one time many of the solitary fae had visited all the court's, but since the loss of its former King none dared enter these wall's for fear they'd never leave. Solitary fae kept a peace with the court closest to their home's, every seven years a tithe was payed and it gave them safety. But the new King didn't acknowledge or follow the old laws as he should. The tithe was still performed and Sasuke had often wondered why he hadn't seen Naruto there but could safely assume that the fox had managed to do something about it.

He squeezed the hilt of his sword again feeling the pulse of magic inside the sheathed blade tickling at his palm. He pushed all thoughts of the sunny blond haired fox changeling from his mind as he stepped out from the dim hallway they had been walking along focus was imperative from here on out.

"Welcome Uchiha S-sssasuke," came from the shadows that Sasuke knew housed the great throne of thorns, and that sibilant hiss he loathed.

Sasuke's gaze landed on the half shadowed form of Orochimaru the current Winter King, the lank black hair hanging straight around his face, pale skin was almost sickly in its pallor and Sasuke felt revulsion fold around him like a dark cloak that covered the simmering hate.

He could feel beady eyes looking between him and the King, could hear the faint rustling and shifting of restless bodies but otherwise the room was silent, tension singing in the air.

Sasuke glared hatefully at the throne were the King sat, taking in fairly simple silver adornments a crown wrought in a wreath shape, leaves and thorn's curling amongst it like briar's tangled in ebony hair. But there was something inherently insidious about Orochimaru and there was a single tell as to why he had always felt that from the man, the detail was in eyes. The snake patterning gave away his heritage to those who knew what to look for. His brother had taught him well before he was gone.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke voice was cold, empty of emotion even when he saw Naruto; the blond haired man crouched beside by the throne, stripped down, almost naked but for a thick iron collar at his throat and cuff's at wrist and ankle that he could see from here were singeing the tanned skin red raw.

He could see the faint curve of whip mark's curling around from his back to his chest too and he bit down on the inside of his mouth, tasting blood as he tried to reign in the urge to attack, take vengeance for every pain that had been dealt to the cowed blond. There was only a small scrap of cloth to cover his manhood and the sight of Naruto so debased had his eyes flashing with fury, his gut roiling and his magic itching against his skin to be set free.

Sasuke's fist tightened on the hilt of his sword and his chest ached, muscles twitching under boiled leather, eager to shift and twist into movement at the sight of his Dobe kneeling at another man's feet, bound and clearly in pain from the pinched look and the lines carved at the corners of his lips.

"Now S-ssasuke, is that anyway to speak to your King."

Sasuke eyes lifted, red blooming in the dark depth's as he glared daggers at the snake that sat on his Father's throne. Sasuke's voice did not change in pitch or volume and yet it echoed across the room, all eyes shifting to stare at him, "You are no King."

That got Orochimaru's attention.

Pale mouth twisted in a sneer and Sasuke could see thin almost needle like fangs between the thinly parted lips. He knew that those teeth were no idle threat. Orochimaru was only part elf, the other half was the subject to rumour and speculation. Most believed and could see that the man had snake genes, likely from the unwilling joining of elf and the offspring of one of the great beasts that used to roam the land and could take semi-human form.

But no one knew for certain. Sasuke didn't care, all he needed that information for was so he didn't underestimate his opponent – he'd lay bet's the other man was venomous.

Sasuke's voice echoed through the silent chamber as he spoke, eyes never leaving that golden gaze even though he wanted to glance at Naruto again, "You have taken something of mine, Orochimaru."

He watched those thin lips lift in the mockery of a smile.

"Yours Sasuke? I was not aware that you had laid a claim upon this little fox." Sasuke saw Naruto flinch from the corner of his eye but ignored it, his attention needing to be focused on his opponent because he had no doubt Orochimaru would attack.

Orochimaru's golden gaze made a round of the room, and Sasuke could see from the periphery of his vision that the fey surrounding the open audience chamber floor coward away from his sight, shifting to try and hide behind each other. Orochimaru held this court through fear alone and though that was not unusual in the Unseelie court, the courtier's still had a voice.

They did not any longer.

Sasuke saw how the snake's eyes opened a fraction wider when they landed on his subordinate. "Kabuto?"

Sasuke deigned to turn and look at the silver haired man, a master of medicine and deadly with a scalpel. He was one of Orochimaru's most steadfast supporters and Sasuke eyed him with disdain. That so called elf was poisonous, evil and malicious in his dealings with anyone.

Kabuto's eyes locked with his own but immediately shifted away to his King's. Kabuto's voice was soft but still audible by all within the confines of the room, "No, Your Highness. He has not publically declared his intent, not followed the traditions of his people as any good Prince should." Those eyes turned back to him again, a knowing gleam in the depth's that he loathed almost as fiercely as the snake that sat on his Father's throne.

Sasuke's frown deepened, the dark tomoe swirling faster as his magic begged to escape and burn Kabuto were he stood. Instead his gaze shifted, ignoring the so-called King and locking onto Naruto. He didn't move any closer, but it was the blond haired man that he spoke to, letting his magic reach out and stroke across tender skin.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was a tender caress of sound as he spoke the single word that could change their world forever.

He could see Naruto's head jerk in his direction, his eyes cracking open just a bit to reveal bright blue surrounded by a faint ring of red. That crimson ring was new to Sasuke but he didn't waver, didn't need to think as he spoke with authority and volume so that all could hear his words and the power that was laced with magic inside them. He could see Orochimaru attempting to speak but ploughed on over his voice, "You have a riddle to give me, Dobe."

That riddle would be a clear declaration of Naruto's feeling's or lack thereof. It was tradition amongst the noble fae to publically request a riddle from the person they wished to court formally. If the riddle that was given was impossible it was clear there were no feelings on their side, if it was simple – as Sasuke hoped it would be – then it would be a clear sign to all stood within the room that Naruto wanted Sasuke's affection's. Therefore denying anyone from attempting the same.

It was old fashioned but tradition was still tradition and he wanted to show Naruto that his intention's where open and clear for everyone to see.

Naruto's eyes were completely trained on him now, searching his gaze for something he wasn't certain of and Sasuke stared back – open – trusting. When Naruto's eyes slid shut for a moment Sasuke felt his heart leap and his blood roar, fear and anticipation fighting for dominance inside him. Was he wrong? Would Naruto refuse?

Sasuke was so fixed on Naruto he ignored everything else, unwavering, he waited with anticipation as Naruto's lips eased, the line of tightness around them lessening though Sasuke could still see the pain in his tensed form.

"S' 'bout time, Teme." Sasuke could hear the strain in Naruto's voice, raspy and pained as though parched of all moisture.

Sasuke didn't smile with his lips, but his eyes softened at Naruto's words. He felt relief ease through him like a cold draught of water on a hot day. In his own Narutoesque way the Dobe had confirmed his affection – anything else could be left for later.

"The riddle Dobe." Sasuke pushed. He watched Naruto's lips twitch in something approximating a smile though it came out more like a grimace.

"Impatient bas-tard."

Sasuke nodded once, his hand still firmly on the hilt of his sword. He knew if he answered Naruto's riddle correctly then Orochimaru would attack instantaneously. The snake had eased back in his chair, one dark brow arched as he tried to feign nonchalance at Sasuke's disregard. He could feel the eyes of the court on him, could feel the tension of bated breath.

"What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?"

Sasuke stood, a smile almost twitching to life on his lip's as the answer was already there, "My Word."

Chaos. The tension in the room released instantaneously and he spun his gaze to watch as Orochimaru launched himself from his throne, intent clear in his slitted golden gaze.

Sasuke reacted on instincts honed from years of practice, drawing fast and smooth as he repositioned his body for the best possible defence and balance. He could feel Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo forming up into a diamond behind him and then his blade was clashing together with Orochimaru's and his mind narrowed down to this single fight, this person who had been the source of so much pain.

Orochimaru would die today.

It felt like hours as they blocked, parried and struck with almost premeditated movements. Sasuke's chest ached fiercely as he swung the heavy weight of his normally light blade, the jar of each contact shaking the still healing muscles painfully.

He couldn't keep up the constant clashing of blade on blade, normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but as he was still healing from the iron poisoning he needed to alter his strategy. His magic roared up through his body in a wash of sharp tingles, electrifying his body and syncing with his heart beat. His eyes focused and without even needing to speak, his hand raised and fire flew from his fingertips in a ball of super heated flame.

The surprise attack didn't even singe Orochimaru, Sasuke watched him dodge and weave with the grace of his heritage before unleashing a host of serpents that he pulled from the very earth itself.

Sasuke hacked and slashed at the creatures until he stood in a sea of blood coated scales and flesh. His shoulder shot blades of intense pain through his chest, but he restrained the wince, not willing to show any weakness.

His gaze caught and held reptilian gold and he sneered, "You are weak. You took my Father's throne through betrayal and poison. You think to rule them for the length and breadth of my Father's reign?" Sasuke's free hand arched around, gesturing at the masses as they seethed and screamed, crushing each other in a flurry of motion as they tried to escape.

"You are a misbegotten Halfling. You are no true member of the high court. You are nothing!" Sasuke launched himself at the snake, but at the last moment he vanished. Sasuke landed on the empty fold's of cloth that had once encased the false King. Sasuke looked around, searching for Orochimaru yelling taunts and jibes that he knew would poke at the fey's ego.

"Snake, half formed, deceitful, useless, weak..."

Sasuke heard the subtle shift of something and he spun on his heel to come face to face with a towering black mamba. The snake was twice as wide as he was, its length coiled tightly in numerous loops taking up two thirds of the floor and yet it had been silent.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, gaze filled with burning hate as he spoke with cold fury, "You do not deserve the throne my family have sat upon for generations and you will never touch Naruto again. You hear me Orochimaru. Your false reign is finished!"

He heard the deep vibrating just as a raspy hiss fell from widely parted jaws, fangs openly dripping with venom. "You think you can take me S-sssasuke? You, who hid behind his brother when his parent's were murdered, who couldn't even stop his brother from being banished for a mistake you made?"

"You are weak – no more than a child."

And with that he struck.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fairy Tale Part 5

Author: Theablackthorn 

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge no:61.

Sasuke knew in that moment that he wouldn't be fast enough. Orochimaru had been doing nothing but toying with him from the start. He eyed that scaled head, fang's dripping poison as it speared towards him and felt his life freeze in that moment. His arm lifted and his blade blocked the front of his body but the hit alone, the weight behind the strike would likely break something if those fangs didn't pierce him first.

He heard a sharp cry from behind the great snake and knew Naruto's voice amongst all the other's that clamoured around him. He could feel the other fae trying to escape, could feel Juugo and Suigetsu over by Kabuto, Karin hidden to his senses as she always did in a battle. She was far too good at obfuscating magic's.

He looked into the great maw coming at him and he felt that same fear he had as a child, cowering at his brother's feet, their parent's dead beside him. He may be a century old but he wasn't powerful enough to face this yet and through fear he felt anger burn brightly. He wanted to take revenge for Naruto, who had been tortured, for his parent's who had been slain in the night by a poison of the snake's concocting and for Itachi who had been banished with his loyal friends, having to leave Sasuke behind.

Sasuke roared his anger as time seemed to move in slow motion.

Then there was pale face beside his own, and arm reaching forward, pale hand reaching out nail's tipped in black and he heard a voice he had not heard in over half his lifetime, "Look's like I'm saving you again, little brother."

Sasuke blinked owlishly, head turning just enough to see familiar dark eyes, pale skin and inky black hair, "Itachi?"

Itachi didn't respond to Sasuke calling his name, but Sasuke watched with wide eyes as his brother opened his hand and said a single word, "Amaterasu." Black fire poured from the air before his fingertips and Sasuke watched as it exploded in Orochimaru's face pushing the beast back.

The snake roared its displeasure, words of hate and anger spilling forth like bile before Orochimaru pulled back, regrouping and the fire vanished. If a reptile could smile Orochimaru's lips would be curled like a Cheshire cat's, "So good to see you Itachi-kun. But your magic tricks will not kill me, and now that you are both here I may finish what I started eighty years ago." A sinister hissing laugh filled the room; the snakes coil's rippling in its apparent good humour.

Sasuke turned to Itachi eyes focused as he raised his hand to him, "Brother..."

Itachi clasped his open palm, eyes connecting briefly before speaking softly, almost whispering, "You know what you must do Sasuke. There was a reason that Orochimaru needed an excuse to capture Naruto. "

Sasuke thought quickly, mind turning over what Itachi was saying and for the first time since entering the hollow hill he could feel something, a sound a thought – something – niggling at the back of his mind. He frowned as he strained to hear it, but Itachi spoke over the quiet voice. "He was only able to take Naruto because he was hiding you Sasuke. But he wanted Naruto because of the very thing that may be able to kill him – and deserves to kill him."

Sasuke's anger flared up and that voice drifted further from his reach as he growled at his brother, "We deserve to kill him. He murdered our family!"

Sasuke saw the faintest flicker of emotion cross his brother's face before it was gone. He couldn't really put a finger to what it was but it made his heart squeeze in his chest.

"You still haven't learnt Sasuke. I had hoped...," Itachi frowned but continued on, "...listen now. Our family was murdered and yes Orochimaru should be punished but there is a claim far older than ours."

Sasuke eyed his brother at his cryptic word's, "I don't understand – why should we care about that. He's here now and he deserves to pay for what he has done to us."

Itachi shook his head and Sasuke felt confusion and irritation ignite inside him. But then that voice, the one that had been trying to reach him pierced whatever wall that had been keeping it from his hearing, "_I told you little Uchiha... he's mine!"_

Sasuke cursed softly and spoke openly, feeling Itachi's gaze on him as he turned to glare at the still gloating snake, "And I told you I would kill him!"

"_You think to deprive me of this!" _

The roar in Sasuke's head echoed and made his temples ache but he stood his ground, "Yes."

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned to eye his brother, waiting to hear what he had to say as he could hear the fox growling in his mind.

"He has taken everyone from Naruto, has killed all of the fox changeling's he could find in search of the beast's host and he will not stop until he captures it. The beast Naruto's Mother trusted to keep him safe. The one that apparently trust's you to give him the chance to avenge not only Naruto's family but the lineage that is dying because of Orochimaru."

Sasuke felt anger still boiling in his gut, but it was not just for him or Itachi any longer. He turned, eyes honing in on Naruto, still hunched over, arm pressed over his abdomen, other arm propping him up against the throne. He stared at Sasuke pleadingly through one eye, the other bruised and blackened shut. And Sasuke felt his heart squeeze and his gut's twist.

"_You know what must be done."_

Sasuke reached inside himself the well pool of his power a burnished copper as he pulled insistently, catching and guiding a thread of magic between imaginary finger's as he spoke slowly, cutting across his fingertip's with the sharp edge of his blade.

His hands shifted through a series of gesture's, blood dripping to the floor from the stinging cut's and magic weaving around his fingers like a cat's cradle of thread's. When he spoke, his eyes never left Naruto's lone open one, his voice once calm and quiet, boomed across the room in the ancient elvish tongue as word's were whispered inside his mind,

"_I do summon thee from your slumber, rise and take heed. _

_I do summon thee from within thy vessel great spirit of old, rise and take heed. _

_I do summon thee Kyuubi no Kitsune by your true name. So I will so mote it be."_

Sasuke felt the power literally yanked from his body as he cast his hands out, blood fanning over the floor and he felt his body go light as his back bowed and he lost sight of Naruto's piercing blue gaze as he screamed. His chest felt like it was being pushed open from the inside, his heart beat so fast he feared it might burst as his pulse thundered in his ears. And just as quickly as it begun it ended, and he collapsed to his knees, hearing muffled as he tried not to fall further.

Hot sticky moisture fell from his eyes and dripped to the ground as he held himself upright on trembling arm's, he barely recognised the pool of blood forming as each droplet fell to the cold marble floor. Sasuke felt scraped empty – every last drop of his power was spent and he didn't even know if it had worked.

Then a shadow, a towering darkness fell across his body and though he wished it, he didn't have the strength to lift his head. His eyes cracked open again and he saw the heels of heavy black leather boots in front of him, he hadn't heard anyone move to stand before him. But now as he strained his hearing to catch some sound he heard muffled hearing word's that he could only just make out. It was Itachi's voice the cadence of familiar even after so many years, "You will not hurt him!"

It was a surprise that Itachi would raise his voice so, but Sasuke couldn't process it. He didn't know if it was Orochimaru his brother spoke to or if the summoning had worked and it was the Kyuubi he was knelt before. And then he felt something rumbling in the ground and heard the deep rough growl of laughter that was oddly familiar.

Kyuubi then – that was good.

And then he fell, eyes sliding shut and awareness vanishing on swift heels. He didn't hear his brother's concerned shout or feel the soft brush of deep russet fur as a large tail curled around him buffering him before he fully hit the ground.

Sasuke missed all that happened next. The expulsion of power to summon the great beast, mixed with previous injuries left him unconscious. But he was not alone, for the Kyuubi lifted the dead weight of Sasuke's form carefully under the watchful red gaze of his brother and was carefully placed with the beast's unconscious host.

The blond had been tortured and his own magic was spent to add to Sasuke's or the summoning would have killed the youngest Uchiha and that is not what the great beast had wanted. The young male was too important to his host to die – there was still too much for him to learn after all.

The Kyuubi turned to the elder Uchiha briefly, growling low and harsh, _"Take them from here. If you harm what is mine I shall not hesitate to harm what you care for so dearly."_

Itachi arched a brow at the beast; though the creature stood taller than three houses high he would not be intimidated, for he had nothing to fear from it. He spoke softly, the anger he'd felt at the beast subsiding at the care he had shown, "I would not harm him. He is my little brother's after all."

"_Not yet. But soon…"_

Itachi gave a soft, "Hn," but said nothing else, moving around the great beast to the dais that held the throne and his two charges. The beast stood and moved around, but Itachi paid it little heed, calling out to his companion's, "Kisame, Deidara, Sasori." At Itachi's direction Kisame gently lifted the blond into his arms with little strain, the big blue skinned half giant, half Merrow made it look effortless.

Itachi gently braced Sasuke between Sasori and Deidara, red eye's turning to glance across the room at the bloody visage of Sasuke's lieutenant's and the beaten and bloody corpse on the floor between them. He could see only a few tufts of silver hair remaining on Kabuto's head, the blood matting the rest and turning it a deep crimson.

He called to them quietly, "Time to leave." His voice carried across the room and the two men glanced at eachother, nodding in unison as they made their way across the room. Itachi was curious to see that when they reached him a young woman with pale cranberry coloured hair had joined them. He turned away dismissing it as the pair seemed familiar with her, he knew that they had little time left before the fight truly began and though he could hear the two beasts's growling and hissing at each other he was focused on getting his precious cargo out from Underhill.

"_You have murdered all my kin half breed, cowardly snake!"_

Itachi slipped behind the great throne and pressed his finger's to the wall in a specific series of movement s and what once was a solid slab of granite appeared to manifest a square seam 3feet wired and 6 feet high, it shifted inwards silently and slid sideways opening onto darkness that seemed to shift and curl like liquid shadow.

"_You call me half breed – but you, one of the great beasts, have been cowering inside a child since I killed that Namikaze brat!"_

Itachi gestured their company through and kept an eye out as each member of their party disappeared between. This was the only passage he knew of in the Fae court's he'd attended which would transport them directly from fae and back to the Cemetery outside. It had taken strong magic to place and hold this door, magic his Father had decided was worth the effort. It had drained the King almost to the point of empty but he had been grimly pleased with the effort. And Itachi was grateful for it now as the throne hid them from view as each fae vanished into cloying darkness to relative safety.

"_You die today!"_

"_Sss… foolish fox – you think I would die so easily?"_

When the redheaded giant ducked down and disappeared within Itachi spared a single glance across the hall at the battling giants and then he followed through the door and let it seal behind him to the growling vibration of the angry fox spirit.

8888

Sasuke stirred slowly, mind waking from a thick fog of languid sleep. With eyelid's still firmly shut the edges of wakefulness still being kept at bay he could feel and hear things through a distorted blur. There was something soft and warm tickling at his skin, the sensation against bared neck, tops of shoulders and lower back. There was something tight looped about his chest that restrained breath just enough that he noticed even in semi wakefulness.

Sasuke could hear soft whisper's and the light shift of fabric but the sounds' didn't resolve into coherent word's or translate in to movement's as his hazy mind knew they should. Normally he would know just were the person or thing was that had spoken, or shifted close by but he couldn't get his mind to rouse from its sluggish stupor. He breathed slowly for a few minutes, relishing the warmth and softness of whatever he laid on that was familiar yet beyond his grasp.

He opened his eyes a tiny slit, peering through a thick veil of dark lashes before the sounds seemed to draw closer. His eyes opened slightly wider, pupil's dilating to catch the little light that lit wherever he was. Flashes of thought came to him, a fox; golden sun-kissed skin lashed red, dark eyes exactly like his own. Sasuke gasped softly, eyes going wide as he tried to sit up, "Naruto!"

"Shhhh…" A warm hand was quickly pressed to his sternum another at his brow holding him in place and though he was tempted to push he could feel as his mind slowly dragged itself further into the light of day that his body was leeched empty of magic and the day before – was it still the day before? How long had he slept? Where was Naruto?

His wide eyes landed on a pale face hovering over him mouth in a thin lipped line as dark eyes that were so familiar it was like staring in a mirror looked at him in silence. "Aniki?"

Sasuke caught the barely quirked corner of those unsmiling lips and felt his heart thud and a smile quirk the corner of his own, "Brother."

Itachi removed the restraining hand from his chest and Sasuke took another breath as his brother assessed him quickly. "I am home, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't describe how happy he felt in that moment or how panicked he became in the next, "Naruto? Where is he Itachi?" He went to rise again but the soft tut from Itachi restrained him as effectively as his hand had. It was a sound wholly unfamiliar coming from his brother; it was more something he'd heard from Kisame when the pair had been inseparable when they had trained together in Sasuke's youth.

Sasuke watched as a pale hand crossed his vision, black tipped nail's reflecting like mirrors in the meagre light and Sasuke's head turned to follow his brother's hand as it pointed to the space beside him.

Sasuke stared for a few moments, his heart still doing a rapid staccato in his chest that made his recently sealed chest wound ache. He absorbed the sight of tangled, damp blond spikes, the curve of a lightly freckled nose, the chapped lips and the familiar dark whisker's traversing paler than normal skin.

His voice was a soft rasp as his hand rose to stroke the back of his fingers across the lightly indented flesh of Naruto's cheek, the muscles and skin of his chest pulling and protesting under the simple movement. Sasuke's heartbeat eased at the warmth of the skin under his touch, soothing even though Naruto didn't stir.

He heard softly restrained laughter behind him and turned quickly to glare at the blue skinned man that was now hovering over Itachi's right shoulder. "Who'd a thought ya Uchiha could show such open affection, ne?"

"Kisame."

Itachi's tone was still as familiar as if he'd seen his long absent brother only yesterday. It had little inflection but the meaning was apparent, behave.

"Awww…'Tachi-san don't be mean." Sharp teeth where bared in a fierce grin but Sasuke could see his brother's relaxed posture even as he felt warmth in his cheek's at Kisame's open comment on his affection for Naruto.

"The soup, Kisame." That tone brooked no argument from the half giant who appeared to almost pout for a moment, before that shit eating grin returned.

"Such a spoil sport 'Tachi-san."

"Hn."

The steaming bowl Sasuke hadn't seen was placed in his brother's outstretched hand and he stared at it with a ravenous hunger he hadn't felt since childhood, stomach calling out to be filled as his cheek's darkened at the gurgling sound. The severe aftereffect of using up to much magic and the body not being able to restore it as quickly as it liked was a raw need for food and drink to replenish flagging reserves.

Itachi said nothing, just nodded at Kisame and the big man, that Sasuke could see was stooped in the low ceilinged room, moved around his brother and carefully shifted pillows so they settled underneath his upper back and neck. Before retreating with a soft chuckle, "Eat up brat."

Itachi proffered the bowl to him and he took it with trembling fingers. His chest muscles strained at their usage after his abuse of them in raising his sword so soon after iron tipped poison had damaged him. But he refused to release the small wooden bowl that was smooth under his finger's as he lifted it to his lips and took a long inhale before sipping the steaming broth that tasted like chicken, vegetable's and home.

It was his Mother's recipe and though he couldn't picture his brother cooking it, he knew the man had watched his Mother with avid interest when she's cooked it and that brought tightness to Sasuke's chest that had nothing to do with physical pain.

Sasuke gently parcelled away the raw edged emotion's that were stirred by his brother's proximity and the food he'd offered up, concentrating instead on filling his aching stomach. He ate with an eagerness he rarely showed, gaze flitting from bowl to Itachi and across to Naruto's still form. He could see the blond haired fox was breathing, his chest rising and falling slowly but he couldn't help the concern that furrowed his brow at the stillness that seemed to permeate his form.

When he went to ask Itachi what had happened he caught his brother's red gaze, the normal black tomoe fused in an intricate pattern he could not recognise and he had a momentary lapse of fear before two calloused fingertip's pressed gently to his forehead and a softly spoken words filled his ear's as darkness took him, "Sleep, Otouto. The answers will come."

He never even caught Itachi taking the empty bowl from his lax fingers as he slipped into unconsciousness and dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fairy Tale Part 6

Author: Theablackthorn

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge no: 61.

Sasuke sat in a tailor's seat; hands limp in his lap, head feeling oddly heavy as he looked out over a lake that was far too familiar. The lake from his dream, the hazy blue water lined with a thick forest that never seemed to quite resolve itself into individual trees. It was so quiet here, there was no birdsong, no wind rippling across the water or through the tree's as there was in the real world. Here everything was fuzzy, not quite correct and that's how he knew he wasn't in his own dream anymore. He'd been dreaming of Naruto, broken and bleeding on the floor of the throne room in Underhill.

"Such a demanding brat." Sasuke didn't startle, he had known that the fox would find him here as he'd been dragged into this dream realm by the great beast. He turned to look in the direction of the voice, noting the deep rasping quality of the words he'd heard only three times before, there was something off about them though and when his gaze landed on the source of sound he knew why. Sasuke viewed the fox sat on its haunches before him with critical eyes. The beast was obviously smaller than when Sasuke had last seen him, now no bigger than a large dog rather than the size of a small house, it's once neat fur looked ratty and bald in patches that were littered with freshly healed scars like shiny welts of pinked skin.

"Nothing to say, little Uchiha?" Sasuke arched a brow but said nothing in response, eyeing the creature before him that looked beleaguered, exhausted and in need of rest. The fox sighed a strange gesture from an animal, its shoulder's lifted and dropped in an almost human gesture and it made Sasuke wonder if the creature had a human visage but chose this one instead. The fox snorted softly before speaking in a rasping whisper as though it pained him, "You are your Fathers get."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the implication, but didn't react to it, the word's both insult and approval from the odd cadence of the beasts tone. Sasuke could admit that he was curious, wondering how the creature had known his Father and by extension if that meant that his Father had known Naruto's parents? His Father had died before Naruto was born so was it possible? There were so many question's and though they rolled through his mind like a steadily encroaching fog they were not as imperative to him as what had drawn him here, his will alone had made the fox pull him across from one dream realm into another to answer this need. The only thing Sasuke needed to know in relation to Naruto, who was tucked beside him unconscious in the blond changeling's bed, was that he was his mate.

There would be other times for questions and he was certain that Naruto would want to hear the answers too.

"You have been wailing for hours with no sense of decorum irritating brat." The fox chided, golden gaze alighting on Sasuke and glaring balefully, voice thin. The fox rose very slowly from its haunches', tail's slowly drifting to land limply behind it as though it didn't have the strength to wave them around in a halo of red as it had done at their last meeting. The beast had been intent on cowing him and it had worked – briefly. It stepped forward gingerly; its leg's stiff as it took each step approaching the water with a rigid posture that belied the extent of its injuries.

Sasuke watched in silence, not acknowledging the accusation the beast had made, as the fox grazed it's nose across the hazy blue water, before it sat cautiously, shifting its weight to the right side rather than distributing it evenly over its four paw's, a stifled whimper escaping it as its weight pressed into the muddy grass at the edge of the lake. Sasuke didn't acknowledge the sound nor the clearly pained movement's, knowing only too well how humiliating it was to show any kind of weakness in front of others. He would not wish to show such weakness and he had no doubt the beast felt the same. So he played the game of ignorance as the fox turned it's muzzle to look at him before it spoke, word's broken periodically by drawn out silence's that Sasuke presumed were filled by the need to control the pain of its injuries. "I have no wish to… to speak with you - watch the water for your answer."

And to all intents and purposes the fox lay it's head on its fore paws and went to sleep, ears resting along its head, thick tails curling about it like a living, moving fur blanket.

Sasuke's brow arched sharply and he watched the fox for a few quiet moment's and when it did not stir he gave a disgruntled sigh, shaking his head in silent consternation before lifting himself from his seated position and walking on bare feet to the edge of the lake. The cold mud sucked at his feet and seeped between his toes as he settled to lean on one knee, peering into the water and watching as blood, magic and battle unfolded.

_He watched the still surface of the water transfixed as a battle the likes of which had not been seen in __millennia played out before him. The two great beast's clashed and retreated with brutal strokes and immense strength, though Sasuke noted with a strategists eyes that the fox was twice the size of the coiled snake. Though Sasuke knew that Orochimaru would make up for any disadvantages with cunning and underhanded tactics. Their word's were mixed with growls and hisses of pain, anger and blood curdling fury echoing around the room.. Sasuke could see bit's of the roof crumbling under the press of bodies that were flung back with brute force, he looked on as claws raked across feeble stone without out a care but for the opponent that stood poised before them._

_Sasuke watched as fang's bit into furred flesh, burrowing deep. Saw blood bloom in matted fur as poison tipped death withdrew, but his gaze didn't flicker to the fox beside him. Instead Sasuke watched as the Kyuubi took one step back and chuckled thickly, a deep gritty sound laced with something beyond hate, "You think that poison will harm me? You are nothing compared to your sire, Manda was a true beast of old."_

"_You are nothing but the spawn of a whore and a snake. Bitter, twisted and not even worthy of his legacy."Kyuubi sneered and Sasuke watched Orochimaru hiss in outrage, eye's dropping to slits as his body coiled tightly, bunching ready to lunge. _

"_You never stood a chance", Kyuubi's words rang out and Sasuke thought he heard something that could almost have been pity. There was no time for the snake to move the Kyuubi's mouth opened and a boiling energy dipped in blood coalesced and exploded forth. Sasuke's eyes were forced shut by the brilliance of the energy that spilled from the fox, bleaching out everything as a high-pitched wail screeched through the air as though it were right beside his ear, there was a loud crack and shift of the earth and then silence._

_Sasuke waited, eyes opening slowly to see coloured spot's dancing across his vision as though he had looked at the sun for too long. The dust slowly cleared in the image, rubble littered the ground and it took Sasuke a few moment's to realise that the energy had been too much for the ceiling, he could see the faintest glint of star's through the slowly clearing veil of dust. He looked to where Orochimaru had been and saw only a black inky coloured stain oozing across the ground. His looked to the Kyuubi and saw the great beast sigh, it's tails twitching slowly, it glanced at its bleeding side ignoring the other gashes caused by the rock fall and breathed slowly across the wound a pale grey mist coalescing then spreading out, seeping into the punctures. _

_Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the black ooze pushed the skin outwards and then leaked from the hole's, a thick viscous thing that trailed to the ground. He blinked slowly, no one had known that the beasts of legends could heal; the Kyuubi had been renowned for being the most violent and destructive when he had been free but this? Sasuke hadn't expected this and strangely he garnered an odd sort of comfort from it. Surely if Kyuubi could heal himself, he could and would heal his host if needs be? Sasuke watched as the beast took one last look at the mess that had once been Orochimaru before his whole body shivered, shrank and vanished in a soft sigh of air._

Sasuke settled back slowly, his weight resting on his heel, one hand lifting to rest on his knee as he stared at the water were the image of the battle had played out with narrowed eyes. His mind whirred with thoughts even as he felt eyes watching him from his left were the fox had lain feigning sleep."You drained him dry beast." Sasuke accused, still not turning to look at the beast.

The fox gave no pretence of sleep this time, chuckling deeply before it spoke, "He will live, with rest and food, he will rise. But your concern amuses me, little Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to glare darkly at the fox, noting the way black lip's lifted from sharp white teeth in a feral smile. Sasuke said nothing, keeping his thoughts clear and intent knowing the beast could read him as easily as opening a book, which irritated Sasuke to no end. Why did the fox take more from Naruto when he had a deeper wellspring of power?

"If I had taken more from you then you would be dead, little Uchiha." The fox paused before continuing a little grudgingly, "It would have upset the cub."

Sasuke considered that for a brief moment before his gaze grew more intent, "That you care for the Dobe's feelings make me believe that you speak falsely. I would be more inclined to believe that you did it for your own purposes."

The fox chuckled, "Perhaps," golden eyes locked with Sasuke's own, "but you would be mistaken."

Sasuke searched slit pupil's surrounded by molten gold hunting for truth, but he wasn't sure it was truth that he found in the intense gaze that never wavered from his own. Sasuke needed to question further and did, "Why should I believe that? If you'd drained me completely, killing me by taking the raw magic of my life force, you would have saved your host's power or further charged your own. Why would you not do that, Kyuubi?" Sasuke needed to know, needed to see if the fox was capable of caring for its host - for Naruto.

The fox's gaze darkened at the use of its true name but Sasuke ignored it in favour of trying to find an answer that made most sense but the beast, like all its kind, was alien to him and beyond his understanding. Sasuke considered that perhaps only a host could truly understand these ancient creatures, if only because they were linked at the very foundation of their souls.

"And yet here we sit, brat. I do not have to answer your questions - you have no fear of what I am or respect for the power I wield." The fox shifted restlessly, tail's slowly rising and shifting in a sea of roiling fur and Sasuke knew the beast grew agitated, whether because of him or the wound's it had received from Orochimaru – he was inclined to think it was a little of both and felt his lip's tip into a half smile.

Sasuke couldn't deny the beast's word's, the creature was no nightmare from distant legend, it was bound by its host and any who choose to summon it. Sasuke snorted indelicately, "You are as weak as a new born babe."

The fox growled, gnashing its sharp teeth at him, "It will not always be thus, brat!"

Sasuke nodded his acceptance of that fact as he spoke, "I have no doubt."

The fox made a distinctly human sound of irritation, grumbling through its teeth, "Irritating little Uchiha and yet your stubbornness matches my kit's. You may yet be good for him." The last was said with a resigned sigh, reluctant yet acknowledging that Sasuke was going to be part of Naruto's life for the long haul if Sasuke had anything to say about it that is.

"Though you must mate him - your claim will not last long." Sasuke's eyes lifted to look at the fox, who was looking out at the lake with feigned nonchalance.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured, cheek's warming slightly at the implication of the falsely careless word's as he felt eyes staring at him intently.

"But I suppose I might indulge your nosiness. I am rather attached to this boy." The fox acquiesced, head going down to rest on its paw's, whisker's flicking back and forth as Sasuke looked back up at it.

"Because he is one of very few left of your kin?" Sasuke questioned, settling more comfortably on the ground in a tailor's seat once more, ankle aching in faint throbs from the weight of his body and he had good reason to believe that he had injured it out in the world beyond dreams.

The fox's head snapped up and it growled deeply, making the earth shiver under his feet, "Who is telling this story?"

When Sasuke said nothing else, just looking on quietly the beast nodded it's head, mildly placated before continuing, "No and yes, Naruto is one of only four fox changeling's left in the world, there has never been so few and Orochimaru is to blame for the loss of so many, but it is not the true reason."

Sasuke could hear the venom that filled the fox's voice when it spoke that bastard's name and he couldn't have agreed more with the fox's clear hatred of the viper. "Then what is?" Sasuke queried brow furrowed in concentration, questing for more answers when the fox went quiet for a few moments as if lost in thought.

"You do not understand?" The fox retorted, answering a question with a question as all fae often did. It was a good tactic when one couldn't lie.

Sasuke arched a brow, gaze darken at the response, "No."

"So, little Uchiha's are not all knowing after all." The fox's head tipped back and a peel of thick, rasping laughter echoed across the silent pond, the sound interlaced with barking cries that made the whole thing far eerier than the silence that surrounded them.

Sasuke glared darkly but remained stubbornly silent as the fox's laughter faded into throaty gasps and soft whimpers, it sides heaving at the exertion. He waited for what felt like forever before two glowing golden eyes turned on him once more, the beast's breath's steady once more pretending that it had not been desperate for air just moments before.

"She was the first; all the previous hosts from the beginning were male. She was the first and only woman. Kushina was fierce, smart and fearless." Sasuke watched the fox's face, seeing in it the toll of ages past and precious thing's lost. At one time he had believed the great beasts of the past that had fallen to legend, with their immortality, immense strength and cunning were to be admired - he had never thought he would find pity for one.

Sasuke knew only a mere fraction of what the Kyuubi had suffered, eons of life would make one hard pressed to want to care about anything if all they ever did was die. He refocused on the words filled with melancholy that fell from the fox's mouth. "She was my host from her youth to her death, I went through pregnancy with her, Naruto's birth and the transition from her cold corpse to his young skin."

"He is like a son to you." Sasuke said with dawning realisation, eyes wide, heart picking up a pace as his hand's bunched in the thin cotton of his white linen trousers.

The beast watched Sasuke with dim eyes, "They are all my children and yet she and he are, were my closest."

Sasuke tilted his head, watching the fox with sharp eye's, pondering silently whilst a smoky golden gaze watched him in return. "You want him to be happy, that is why I live?"

"Yes." The beast nodded in affirmation.

Sasuke watched the fox take a slightly unsteady breath before speaking stiltedly, "He... He will be…unharmed, it is the first time I have manifested completely in centuries and it took its effects on us both. If you had not helped, Naruto would have perished."

Sasuke nodded, calculating quickly as he watched the fox, "His magic is still developing"

"Yes." An almost nod but it was stopped before it could cause more pain. It seemed that the beast's pain was growing, likely due to the magic it took to keep Sasuke here in its dreamscape and the battle that went before.

"He will need some time to recover his reserves as will you but they will come." The fox stated, word's softer, breathier and Sasuke recognised the tells of barely held in pain.

Sasuke nodded slowly in ascent, "and you?"

"Your consideration is noted little Uchiha. I will sleep for a time, recuperate and lick my wounds. I am far to rusty it seems - one of the strongest and last of the great beasts challenged by a snake." The fox shook his head slowly in open scorn, eyes narrowing slightly before it stopped the motion altogether.

"Admitting a weakness?" Sasuke chided, not acknowledging everything he could see as clear as day.

"There is nothing wrong with admitting there are some things that cannot be done by oneself, Sasuke Uchiha." The fox's voice went hard as bright gold pierced night black with an intensity Sasuke hadn't been prepared for. Sasuke blinked and felt incredibly young under the fix of that heavy gaze, the beasts meaning not hidden or veiled in ancient eyes. Sasuke dipped his head in acknowledgement, then something cool pressed against his cheek. Sasuke looked up and to the side to find a finely haired muzzle pressed to his cheek then down to his throat.

"Take care of my cub. He has been waiting for you."

Sasuke felt hot breath against the skin of his throat and his heart picked up a beat but he remained still, speaking softly, "How could he have been waiting."

"Naruto has been waiting for you from the beginning, a quarter of your lifetime and you," the fox gave Sasuke a steady look, "have been waiting for him all of yours."

The words dropped inside Sasuke like a lead weight, it settled on a set of scales and balanced them perfectly. Something inside Sasuke's heart softened and eased, it was familiar and welcome, the waiting was over and Sasuke had never known he'd been waiting for something until it had arrived.

"There now, go sleep real dreams and recover. He will win you when he wakes."

"What?" Sasuke gasped, turning startled eyes on the fox but his image was already going hazy and his mind was sinking back into the depths of true dreams.

"You have to chase him, little Uchiha."

Then Sasuke slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fairy Tale Part 7

Author: Theablackthorn

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge no: 61.

2 weeks later...

Sasuke emerged from sleep slowly, struggling against it like he was pulling himself through thick treacle. When his eyes finally cracked open, he winced as the light hit his retinas before slowly adjusting. As the bright coloured spots faded and the sudden sharp pain eased he looked up, seeing the familiar hard packed earth he had come to recognise whenever he'd managed to pull himself from healing slumber.

He sighed softly, blinking slowly, absorbing the feel of the space around him, the covers pulled over his chest scratched slightly, the furs beneath him were a warm presence that were more comfortable than his own duck down bed and then there was the quiet. Sasuke frowned, there was something missing. His brother had been in the larger portion of the room when he'd woken last and Kisame too. He'd seen Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo around on a few occasions too. But there was something more missing; steady warmth that had been at his left side every time he'd awoken that had brought a sense of peace.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide as realisation dawned like a sharp slap to the cheek. He turned his head sharply to the left, eyes staring at the empty cream coloured pillow beside him. He sat up swiftly, head spinning at the sudden and unwelcome change in position. "Naru-!" His voice cracked as it came out of his mouth, his tongue felt thick, throat parched from the lack of moisture. He tried again after a few futile swallows, voice barely a whisper as he called for the fox changeling, turning his gaze out on the main room and seeing no one around to answer his call.

Sasuke shifted, feeling stiff muscles bunch and pull as he moved his legs from under the covers. His feet landed on the ground with soft thuds, the hard packed earth coarse but comfortable underfoot. His eyes searched his body, assessing quickly, he found a multitude of bandages bound around his limbs and chest but the bone deep ache had gone. There was an almost gentle throb, a reminder he supposed, where the iron arrow tip had pierced his chest. It was just a puckered mark now, slightly pink at the edges - but, for iron, it had healed well.

He pressed his palms to the pile of furs on either side of him, pushing downwards, using the force to leverage his body up slowly. Sasuke grit his teeth when a spike of pain resonated out from the wound that had finally healed, another reminder that he needed to build up the muscles again. He felt like he'd been in a coma for months, his body unreliable and awkward as he managed to gain his feet after some shuffling. He ducked his head at the last moment to avoid banging his head on the low ceiling over the bedding platform as he stepped forward.

Sasuke groaned softly as he moved, knowing that getting his body up and going was the answer to two of his current problems - finding Naruto would be much easier when on his feet and loosening up his stiff muscles which needed a degree of encouragement. He had finally healed, but his body was used to rigorous daily exercise, the lack of it had caused his muscles to seize up and he would not abide the loss of mobility for long.

There was a loud clang from across the room and Sasuke tried to stabilise himself, his hand pressing back against the wall above the low bedding area, so he could look up without fear of humiliating himself by slumping to the floor. Balance achieved, he looked up just in time to catch a flash of bright blond and russet, and then he was toppling backwards, clipping the back of his head on the low ceiling that he'd initially managed to avoid. He gasped as weight pushed him back and then pressed him down. There was a heavy weight on his chest and a steady throbbing set up home in the back of his skull, which forced his eyes closed on a wince.

He groaned audibly, eyes heavy as he cracked them open the barest amount to glare at the idiot fox now hovering over him. Sasuke tried to speak but his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, which was still as parched as a desert, as his first steps back into the real world hadn't taken him as far as the sink for a sip of water. He shook his head, and then reconsidered the motion as the throb grew sharper. He chose to continue glaring at the idiot male that was now pressed up close. Sasuke rolled his eyes before his gaze shifted from eagerly shifting ears, down over bright eyes and a broad toothy grin. Sasuke eyed what he could see of Naruto's lightly bandaged torso, the bare arms now bracketing his head were already clean of cuts and bruises. The slice that had been over Naruto's eyebrow when Sasuke had really seen him last and the burn marks on his wrists and throat from the iron manacles were gone too.

Sasuke took all that in slowly, his chest easing by degrees as he assessed Naruto from top to toe - what he could see anyway. The tightness around his heart ebbed away even though Naruto's weight remained. He sighed, eyes sliding shut for a moment as relief coursed though him as refreshing as a cold drink on a hot day. He lay there for long minutes just listening to Naruto breath, and then the idiot opened his mouth, "You're awake! I thought you were goin' to sleep forever!"

"Che, idiot." Sasuke snorted softly, wincing when the motion made his chest and upper arm ache. He opened his eyes to come face to face with the blond, nose almost touching and Sasuke couldn't help but absorb the sight of pale whisker mark's and a light dusting of freckles over Naruto's nose as they should be - unmarred by dried blood and dirt as they had been before.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, but Sasuke paid it no mind, content in the view he was inadvertently receiving. He couldn't remember a time when they been this close, when he'd actually touched Naruto. Sasuke absorbed the sight like a man starved, Naruto's healthy glow, the perked ears and the twitch of his tails brushing lightly over his bandaged legs. He raised his hands slowly on either side of Naruto, the weight of the fox pressed against his body had been uncomfortable to start with but as he settled and just let himself feel Naruto it was improving. He could feel Naruto's warmth through the coarse cotton of his shirt, so Sasuke pressed both his palms to Naruto's back, running one up and down the length of the fox's spine as the other held him carefully close. When Naruto arched into his hand like a cat that enjoyed being petted he let the smallest smirk twist his lip at the corners rubbing the hand up and down, dragging the coarse cotton across warm skin with every pass.

When it occurred to him that he could just shift his hand and brush his finger's directly against that warm skin he trailed his hand lower. As his finger's encountered the slight thickening of cotton that indicated he'd reached the hem of Naruto's shirt Sasuke unconsciously ran his tongue over his lower lip, taking a deep breath when his finger's left cotton to tentatively stroke over Naruto's skin.

He felt Naruto go preternaturally still against him, breath growing shallow, the faintest tremor rippling across his skin. The shiver drove Sasuke to flatten his palm over Naruto's back, feeling the heat of supple skin as muscles bunched and shifted. He ran his calloused palm along the knobs of the fox's spine; lip turning down a scowl darkened his features. It looked like Naruto wasn't completely recovered from his ordeal after all. Sasuke hated the fact that his Dobe had lost weight alongside everything else he'd had to go through.

Sasuke pressed up into Naruto's body, feeling the fox relax into him with a soft exhale. He looped him other arm around Naruto's waist hold him close as he explored the smooth skin of his back with his free hand. He lifted his head just enough to murmur into Naruto's ear, voice still hoarse, the fine hairs covering Naruto's ear tickling his lips, "You need to put on some weight on, Dobe."

Naruto made a rather indignant huff that Sasuke felt against his ribs before the Dobe pulled back just enough to look down at him. Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk at the glare he received from his fox, and then growled, "Teme!"

He didn't relinquish his hold on Naruto though, even at the obvious irritation in the fox's tone. Instead he enjoyed the press of Naruto's lower body settling more firmly into the cradle of his hips as he moved. Sasuke was about to tug the idiot back down, eyes roving across the smooth planes of Naruto's face, the rust coloured ears peeking out from underneath the rumpled blond spikes of his hair, when cold air licked across his skin. He turned his head to stare past Naruto's shoulder, shifting his torso around when he couldn't see as much as he needed to of the room beyond the bed they were lying on. The movement caused his shoulder to ache as he craned around enough to see where the cold air was coming from as he spoke briskly, "Naruto, get off me."

Sasuke didn't think, reacting instinctively in defensive of himself and Naruto both. When Naruto started to protest his ousting he flicked his dark gaze up to the fox's and stated firmly, "Off - now." Naruto moved quickly, the air filling with his disgruntled curses, as he lifted his leg over Sasuke's thighs, tails swishing restlessly, settling beside him on the fur mattress.

Sasuke rose as quickly as the ache in his chest would allow, which was still faster than most people could manage positioning himself in front of Naruto. His eyes focused back across the room, his senses expanding to take in his surroundings as he assessed everything at once. The air was fresh but chilled around him indicating that though he'd only just felt the cool touch of the breeze from outside, someone had ensured that the air inside the den didn't grow musty. The obstructions were few and far between, most of the furniture tucked around the edges of the round room. The state of his body, reasonable - bandaged, bruised and stiff but, if needs must, he would make do, and the level of his magic - brimming. And more importantly - if there was a threat to Naruto - after everything they'd experienced recently he was understandably on edge and that protective urge he'd been doing his best to smother before was now front and centre demanding his attention like a rabid bear.

What greeted Sasuke's intent gaze wasn't a threat, well not as such. It was an equally assessing gaze in familiar obsidian eyes that he knew would turn a deep crimson flecked with spinning tomoe if the banked fire inside was roused.

"Itachi." Sasuke said on an exhalation, eyes looking deep before running over the unfamiliar visage of his brother. He hadn't really seen his brother during the fight. Itachi had been stood behind or beside him for most of it and he'd been too distracted by a giant snake dripping venom and a summoning spell. But now he assessed the man he hadn't seen in far too long, banished by the snake that had taken his Father's throne. He was dressed neatly, hair tied back in a loose, low tail, crisp black shirt bound by a thick leather belt, black trousers tucked into highly polished knee high boots that were tooled with some design around the lip. He had no weapons, but then the Itachi he knew didn't need them.

Altogether different and yet the same as the memories he'd held from childhood.

Itachi nodded in response to his name, before speaking in that same soft cadence he'd always had, "Sasuke - you are awake," his brother paused as his gaze pointedly flicked to Naruto who was trying to peer around him, "and apparently feeling well."

Sasuke noted the subtlest inflection to Itachi's tone and felt his cheek's warm. That heat, that tone of voice, the almost reprimand that was also Itachi's way of teasing took Sasuke back in time to when he'd been just a boy trying to impress his elder brother. The memory of emotions long buried stirred an old anger that had lain dormant in the pit of his belly like a banked fire waiting for a poker to prod it into wakefulness.

Sasuke glared at the other man, right arm looping across his waist to brace his aching body as he shifted a single step closer, locking his knees when his muscles threatened to give way as any support from the bed was lost. He stood tall, an equal to the man he'd once deemed his most precious person, but that person was now sat on the bed just behind him trying to look around him.

A few moments went by when there were no words; just the sound of breath and then it was broken by warm hands. Sasuke felt calloused hands come to rest on his hips from behind, the slight scratch of rough finger's tickling exposed skin. Daring to break Itachi's stare, he glanced behind him and felt the soft brush of fur as Naruto pressed himself against his back; tail's flicking against the hand that hung loosely at his side.

Sasuke let Naruto take the barest amount of his weight, a silent concession to the fact he'd only just woken up and his body was still stiff. He looked back at his brother, noting the look of interest that flickered and vanished in a moment. There was so much to say, some of it too hard to even consider at the moment, but he had to say something, "Nii-san..."

"Oi, Itachi that brat awake yet."

Sasuke watched Kisame come up behind his brother and lay a huge paw of a hand on his shoulder and Itachi let him, even seemed to ease into the touch. "He is, Kisame."

A shark's gaze greeted him, blue grey and quick - those eyes caught everything almost as quickly as his own. A leer peeled lips from sharp teeth and Sasuke didn't flinch, "I see ya got yourself a pretty fox changeling. Did Itachi interrupt ya?"

That leering smile, those fishy eyes and the dark tattoo's in three curved lines on each cheek were exactly what he remembered. That and the brash, no holds barred attitude Kisame carried around him like a cloak of barbs. "Kisame Hoshigake, how I did not miss you?" Sasuke said heat tinting his cheek's just the smallest amount at the implication of what he had missed by moments.

Would he have continued if they hadn't been interrupted? The flash of Naruto torn up and bleeding flashed in his mind and he shook his head, frowning, eyes shifting away from the intruders and down to a hand that had inched its way from hip to waist, splaying across his bandaged belly almost protectively.

No - he couldn't, not after that. It would be too much for Naruto. He would not be the one to cause him more pain - when Naruto was ready and not until then - he could wait. He'd been waiting for a time, a little more wouldn't hurt, though his heart gave a small pang at the thought, Sasuke pushed it aside.

Sasuke felt warm breath shift over his skin and stir the hair at the nape of his neck, making something low in his belly twist. He flushed and shifted forward, speaking back to Naruto even as he withdrew from his hold, wobbling as he stepped forward further into the room, "Come on Dobe, I haven't eaten in an eternity," He chanced a glance back at Naruto and felt his breath squeezed out of him at the sadness that twisted Naruto's features, ears flat against his head, hands curling into his own shirt. Sasuke sighed, frowned, turned slowly to keep his balance, ignoring the two men who were murmuring quietly across the room. He stepped into Naruto, hand coming up to lift his chin, thumb running over a pouting lower lip. Sasuke leant in - careful of his balance - and murmured softly, "If I remember right Dobe, you never seem to stop eating." It wasn't really what Sasuke wanted to say, but it was what he needed to say. A distraction for Naruto and him too, his body missed the heat of Naruto's, the brush of silky soft fur and the press of his body helping him to stand on his own.

Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes come up; stare at him under furrowed brows and then a smile curled his lips, like he knew exactly what Sasuke was doing. "Damn, Teme." Naruto's voice was a husky murmur that sent heat flooding through Sasuke's blood causing him to straighten and pull back from Naruto's skin, unable and unwilling to face this now in front of witnesses.

"Come."

"Demanding, son of a..."

"Do not finish that sentence, Dobe."

"Stupid, Teme."

Harsh laughter echoed off the dirt wall's of the den. Kisame was chuckling throatily at their expense, "Definitely frustrated, Itachi."

"Oi!" Sasuke watched as Naruto darted across the room after the fish. His instinct's flared for a moment but receded quickly, the blond blurred past Itachi in hot pursuit of the tall water fae who had started running with a belt of laughter.

"He's yours then?" Itachi said quietly as he approached from across the room.

Sasuke kept eye contact with his brother, "Yes." He wasn't sure what Itachi would make of his assent, but it was the truth, Naruto was his and would always be. According to the Kyuubi, Naruto had always been his from the beginning and they had been searching for each other all along. Sasuke wasn't sure he believed in that, it sounded a little too much like destiny to him. But Naruto was here and now the last survivor of his blood family had returned - if that was destiny so be it.

"Good." Sasuke blinked at the mono-syllabic reply.

"Good?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes." And that was that, the succinct way Itachi had said it indicated he wouldn't speak on the matter further, which irritated Sasuke to no end. But, if he was correct and still knew his brother, then Itachi would clarify the statement eventually - usually after he had discovered the reason himself. They seemed to have fallen back into their roles as siblings with ease. But Sasuke didn't mistake the underlying tension for anything other than the quest for answers he was determined to have and he had no doubt he would get them eventually.

He was proud to say he was even more tenacious now than he had been in his childhood. Itachi was in for a variety of surprises from him and that almost made Sasuke smile as he carefully made his way to the door. He could feel Itachi watching him, but he never tried to assist, knowing just how much an Uchiha prided himself on his strength, as any other good Uchiha would. And that was the final nail in the coffin so to speak - any doubts gone - this was Itachi.

Sasuke sighed; he needed a little air and Naruto safe. The rest would come with time.

4 weeks later...

Sasuke stared down into Naruto's scowling face with carefully hidden need. Naruto had been pushing him for the last two weeks to take him, to make what he had proclaimed in front of the Court a reality and he had held fast to the decision he had made. He would wait until he thought Naruto was ready. The fox changeling had been hurt badly by Orochimaru, had suffered the pain of iron against his skin, had nearly broken - you didn't just pop up all fine and dandy after that kind of experience.

And yet Naruto insisted he was fine - repeatedly - after Sasuke had finally said something about waiting until he felt Naruto was ready. He wasn't certain how he would know; from Naruto's behaviour he seemed fine. His wounds had healed swiftly and Sasuke had no doubt that the Kyuubi had something to do with that. The fox had been very quiet, keeping his word that he was resting inside Naruto to recuperate in peace. But that type of experience didn't always leave marks on the skin - though Sasuke was decorated with a few new scars because of it. Most physical wounds healed, it was the emotional opens that could scar badly.

Sasuke had tried to get Naruto to talk about it, thinking the idiot would be more than willing, but he'd been mistaken. The fox had clammed up tight, lips going thin, eyes hooded and dark, ears back along his head as his tails lashed behind him. Sasuke had only managed to pry a few words from the blond, "It is in the past and will be staying there."

That alone had given Sasuke enough reason to keep Naruto at bay. Without knowing what had happened, how far Naruto's torture had gone, he had no way to know what landmines they might uncover by accident if they got close. Sasuke didn't like the distance he needed to put between them, his instinct's fired like sparks across his synapses whenever he didn't know where Naruto was or whenever he'd been away from him for too long. On those occasions Sasuke had stalked his fox, never letting on that he was close. He just needed to know where he was, even though his skin itched like a flea ridden pelt when he refused to touch. Sasuke felt like he was going a little crazier every day that he tried to keep his distance. Naruto had managed to sneak up on him a time or two because his mind was elsewhere, normally caught up in a fantasy of taking the very man who seemed to like stalking him in return.

He looked at Naruto, really looked at him, seeing pinched lips, the faint circles under his eyes, perhaps Naruto was experiencing the same kind of torture as he was. But Naruto was getting pissed off about it. The blond had an infamously short temper, but it blew out quickly which was a relief because seeing the Dobe all riled up made Sasuke want to fuck him into a senseless puddle of sated lust.

Sasuke closed his eyes and stepped back, the fabric of his shirt pulling taut where Naruto had grabbed fist full's of it. "Dobe, release me." Sasuke said firmly, dark eyes boring into cerulean pools.

"No." Sasuke looked down into determined eyes and felt his heart clench at the sight of sheer hard headed determination written across Naruto's face.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly, he wasn't sure if he could muster up the will to pull away from Naruto, but he could still protest against the blond whilst indulging in his proximity.

"No, ya can't hide from this Sasuke!" Naruto moved so he was almost spitting words in Sasuke's face. Sasuke needed to pull back then, needed to remove himself from the temptation that had pushed into his space and was inches away from his mouth. If he moved just an inch their lips would brush and... no he couldn't allow that to happen. If he kissed Naruto it would be over, because he needed him, his skin was itching to touch and to be touched and Naruto was so damn close.

But Sasuke pushed the feeling's back, trying to focus on Naruto's words instead of watching his lips, seeing sharp canines peak out where there had been none before. "Uchiha do not hide from anything." Sasuke stated coolly, trying for composed and pulling it off if only barely.

"Pah, then why are you running away from me?" Naruto snorted in derision, pulling back slightly and tugging on his shirt whilst doing so. If Naruto pulled his shirt up instead of out he could press himself against the fox bare skinned - no!

"I am not and you know it." Sasuke forced the words passed his lips as his mind kept straying to more interesting things that were making his body awaken one brush of feeble cotton and warmth at a time.

"Oh, right for some asinine reason you think it's up to you when I am ready." Naruto emphasised with a shake of his fist, which pulled Sasuke closer again.

Sasuke arched a brow at Naruto's words, seeing where this was headed but unwavering in his resolve, even as his body called out for Naruto's. "Of course I do, Dobe. You just prove my point with these little displays."

"Little displays - is that what you really think?" Sasuke could see hurt in those dark sapphire coloured eyes, the frown on Naruto's brow deepened and Sasuke wanted to wipe it away. But instead he remained silent, unable to let the words he wanted to say free. Because Naruto may be ostentatious, exuberant and sometimes overbearing - but Sasuke believed the fox knew his own mind, even when Sasuke pretended that he didn't. So he remained silent for fear that the word's he couldn't say yet would slip free.

"Well, let me tell you something Teme, it's my choice, will always be my choice. And for some stupid reason I choose you." Sasuke blinked at the bold statement, seeing sadness filter across Naruto's face as the fox continued in subdued tones, "And I thought you'd chosen me too. But that was a lie wasn't it? You'll never decide that I'm ready - even when it's not your choice to make!" Naruto accused, anger flaring like he'd poured oil on the blaze.

Sasuke reached out, hands searching wanting to touch, to comfort to ease the tornado building inside Naruto that made him look so desperate and hurt. He went to speak, to try and sooth ruffled feathers and calm the man who had finally managed to shock him, but Naruto wouldn't let him finish."Nar..."

"That claim won't last forever - if you don't want me then bloody well say so." Naruto shook his head as he spoke, the soft brush of fur against Sasuke's hands told him that Naruto was beyond agitated and heading into rash decision making which was the fox normal MO.

Then, as if a whisper at his ear he heard a familiar voice, husky and thick with disuse, almost a memory, "You have to chase him."

Kyuubi. The fox had said that to him once before, had made a point of it in fact and Sasuke frowned at the resonance the simple accumulation of words had caused. He felt his heart beat pick up, his hearing muffled and his skin felt like it had been dipped in an icy river fresh with snow melt. An awareness of the temperature, the magic and the displacement of air as Naruto fidgeted before him that he hadn't ever known and that made his blood soar.

He blinked slowly, the sound of Naruto's voice easing passed the muffled sound and ringing in his ear drum like a struck bell, "Fine if you don't have the balls to say it I'll give you one chance to show me. I challenge you."

The next second Sasuke felt a sharp pain at his lip, felt warmth slip free and trail over his chin saw Naruto stare for a moment and then vanish in a puff of smoke, no trail to follow. Sasuke lifted a hand to his mouth, feeling the warmth of the blood on his skin against his finger's before staring at the crimson smear as he pulled his fingertips from his lip. Naruto had bitten him, drawn blood, challenged him and as that awareness took hold once more Sasuke responded to the blatant violence with pleasure. He ignored the blood on his fingers and trailing from his lip, licking the small perforation where Naruto's sharp canine had pierced and let his magic flow free. He felt the displacement of molecules where the fox had been stood, felt the warmth of them, got a taste of the intent and feeling that steeped them and felt his cock throb to hardness.

Naruto was his.

Sasuke didn't hear the intruder until they gave a fake cough behind him, his focus set on his prey. He turned at the sound so fast he almost lost his balance, a glare darkening his features as he noted that it was Itachi loitering in the doorway. Sasuke arched a brow, inpatients finally setting in as his heart beat hammered in his chest, adrenaline seething through his blood, sending his arousal higher, his need to claim was an undeniable shout at his ear. _Take him, claim him - he's mine._

Itachi stepped a little further into the room, arms loose and free at his sides, ready for anything and Sasuke approved in his odd haze. He knew he was unpredictable right now, there was something riding him and he welcomed it.

"Chase him or lose him, Otou-san." The whisper of Itachi's voice carrying across the room made Sasuke scowl and snort derisively before he too vanished in a snaking coil of inky black smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fairy Tale Part 8

Author: Theablackthorn

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge no: 61.

Sasuke reappeared in a trickle of smoke that snaked out into the surrounding shadows. The great oak he stood under was situated at the edge of the woods that formed an imposing ring around Naruto's den, though it didn't seem to impede the sunlight filtering in and giving the hollow a warm spring feeling. If he had looked back he knew he'd see little more than a low rise in the earth lit with golden sunlight, no sign that the den was hidden beneath the ground.

He looked around into the woods instead, eyeing the dappled light and shadow shifting across the forest floor searching for a flash of white, blond or rusty brown that would stand out against the dark. He had played this game with Naruto once or twice, trying to teach the Dobe how to hide. At the time it had been because Naruto was young, he had a newness about him and an innocence that Sasuke wasn't sure he'd wanted to strip away or preserve. But now, looking back at himself darting after Naruto in a game of shadows and stalkers, he knew he was trying to show the fox how to hide, how to protect himself - because the idiot male meant more to him than he'd allowed himself to realise.

He trapped the sigh that wanted to escape behind pursed lips, sharp eyes scouring the quiet forest around him, listening intently before stretching out the most delicate vines of his magic to search for that hot, fiery, spicy lick of magic that warmed his insides and sent arousal unfurling in his gut like a newly opened flower to the sun.

A rustle to his left had his head whipping around, hair flicking against his cheeks like a lash but it was just a pole cat wending its way through the thick undergrowth hunting for rodents and small birds. Sasuke arched a brow, silently chiding himself for the over reaction - it was unlikely it would be Naruto; it was far too small for a start. Naruto's other form was still taller than the standard fox, but Sasuke had a feeling his Dobe wouldn't be in that form - this was a different kind of game they were playing.

If he caught Naruto, he was honour bound and more than willing to claim him as his own. Sasuke knew that the claim went both ways, one would never be more than the other - they would be partners. What Naruto had demanded and Sasuke had voiced all those weeks ago, was a bonding - a life bonding that meant more to him than anything else and one of the few ways fae could be joined for a lifetime considering just how long they could live. He was irritated by Naruto's methods, but he supposed had led him to it in a way. If he'd actually intended it to go down this route then he'd be as good a manipulator as Itachi.

He didn't cover the soft snort or the wry smile.

Warmth, spice, adrenaline and want.

"Naruto." That flavour was distinct, his name on Sasuke's lips was unintended but welcome - it felt like warm butter melting on his tongue. The Dobe was quite a distance away already, so it was a possibility that he wouldn't hear him but it was not a risk Sasuke would take considering just how many traits the animal half of a changeling's genetic make-up one received. He'd known Naruto to pick up the sound of animal prey from a good distance and had noted that he heard a slightly different range of sound than he did too.

Sasuke pivoted around on the ball of his foot to face the direction of Naruto's magic, going quiet as he stalked his prey into the shadows of the trees.

88888

Sasuke had been trailing Naruto for going on an hour and though he had enjoyed the chase, all the tricks Naruto had pulled to get himself just a little further ahead and the almost flirtations with success he was growing impatient. Which was something he wasn't used to at all, making him feel rather justified in his next course of action.

Sasuke stopped running.

Instead he concealed himself in the lea of a great oak tree, the low hanging branches hiding him completely unless you drew close enough or crouched down to see beneath the heavy bows. His finger's itched slightly as he reached for the well of magic inside him; the temporarily barren cup was now brimming and ready for use. Sasuke dipped inside and pulled a few strands of brilliant copper from the pot and started to weave glamour about him. As the glamour started to take form he took a soft, steadying breath. His heart had kicked up a beat for a few moments as the weight of the glamour settled over him like a second skin.

He had learnt this particular bit of magic at the hands of his brother when he'd been a small boy. The glamour was fairly simple; it blanketed all the sense - even hiding a person's scent which so few glamour's could actually cover. It formed a cloak around a person; there was no pretending to be anything else just nothing.

Sasuke didn't know how Itachi had known that he would need this when he had been younger, didn't know if their Father had taught him it or if, as so often, it was something he had learnt on his own. But Sasuke was almost grateful - it had saved his life more than once. But this time he was using it to trap his elusive prey. The Dobe had proved he was wily, that he had absorbed the lessons Sasuke had given him like a sponge - though it had taken a while to drum it into his head - but there was always more to learn.

Sasuke hadn't covered the use of magic in combat, something he sorely regretted when Naruto was taken from him. The fox could have used some of his magic to get away, though he was no expert in changeling magic Sasuke knew some of the tricks, and foxes were the trickiest changelings around. But technically what he was doing could be construed as cheating, but as the saying goes, 'All's fair in love and war'. The war was over and that meant it was time for something much more appealing. Sasuke's lip curled at the corner as he looked out from his glamour, waiting for Naruto to realise he'd stopped trailing him.

He had no doubt that the fox would know he was up to something; this was a tactic he'd taught the Dobe - thought not the version that used magic. People and, more importantly, fae were curious, far too curious for their own good often enough. Naruto was still young enough to allow that natural curiosity to lead him. Sasuke didn't doubt that Naruto's innate curiosity and his concern would make him return, likely following his own trail back to this spot.

Then the chase would be over.

Sasuke waited with far more patience than many other fae would show, there species renowned for their fickle and flighty nature. He watched as the sun passed its zenith, altering the angle of the shadows dappling the leaf litter as birds and animals continued their daily foraging, unaware of his presence. The bark at his back was coarse, snagging his shirt every now and then as he shifted so he tried to remain relatively still, eyes search, magic sensing. He hadn't felt Naruto's magic getting closer, but that could be more telling than not.

The lack of magic was as much a giveaway as its presence.

There. To the North, there was the faintest flavour on the wind that was tantalisingly familiar.

Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk - it was time.

He waited as that faint taste grew stronger, though his eyes could not see his prey his magic could feel him. The trap was set, all that was left was to snatch his prey and devour him. Sasuke let the smallest amount of his magic flow, his eyes turning from darkest black to a fiery red, the pupil surrounded by three spinning tomoe. As his magic altered his vision he saw a shimmer then Naruto took form before him.

The Dobe was hunched over, starring almost fixedly at the ground. Sasuke could see his nose twitching, could see his ears turning at the slightest sound, twin tail's twitching back and forth in agitation. But Sasuke didn't move, patience was a hunters best friend, and his patience was about to be rewarded.

Naruto drew closer, ducking under the curtain of the oak trees great limbs. But when his face came into view again Sasuke could see confusion, anger and sadness turning his lips down, his eyes dark under a furrowed brow. Sasuke stared at the blond fox changeling, his own smirk gone as he watched the way Naruto's body seemed smaller, shoulders hunched, hands clenching and unclenching like he wanted to squeeze something tight. Naruto's ears swivelled back and forth before coming to rest back alongside his head when everything went quiet.

Sasuke sighed quietly, damn his idiot for thinking he'd abandon him, because that is the only reason that look would be gracing Naruto's usually smiling face. He stepped forward the leaf litter not even stirring as he stepped around Naruto. He pressed flush to Naruto's back and curled both arms around him. The reaction was instantaneous, Naruto went rigid with fear and Sasuke would swear that he could taste it on the air. Mere seconds later Naruto was scrambling, clawing at Sasuke even though he couldn't see him. Sharp claws bit into cloth and skin but Sasuke didn't let go, holding all the tighter as Naruto growled, spit and cursed, constantly shifting as his ears flicked back and forth trying to make sense of the nothing that had a hold of him.

Sasuke dropped the glamour. He tightened his arms around Naruto so that he wouldn't hurt himself. He bowed his head lips pressing against the soft down of Naruto's ear he let out a soft crooning hum. The sound was designed to sooth and nudge memory in the hope that Naruto would realise just who was holding him, where he was and that Sasuke would never harm him as Orochimaru had done.

Sasuke shoved the need to know, to finally find out what had happened to the normally easy going man he had in his arms aside. There was a burning, insistent need in his gut to sooth, to reassure and to protect what was his. So Sasuke continued emitting that gentle, reassuring hum from his throat, lulling his angry fox changeling as he nudged his nose against the side of Naruto's face.

He let his hold loosen a little; the tight grip that had kept Naruto's upper arms pinned but had left his hands loose to claw at him, eased. Sasuke's hand strayed up to Naruto's chest, palm flattening and rubbing steadily up and down across his sternum. He could feel Naruto relaxing, the tension in shoulders, the clawing hands and snapping teeth slowly stopping one by one and then halting altogether. He wouldn't have cared if those teeth had been at his neck, getting Naruto to calm down and realise it was him was all he cared about, even if those sharp teeth had drawn blood as Naruto's claws had.

Sasuke murmured tauntingly in Naruto's ear, "Dobe, did I not tell you that it was rude to draw blood from someone unless fighting?" He was trying to both remind and to provoke Naruto, attempting to get the fox to relinquish his instinct's need to act when there was no threat and tease out the man he'd come to want for his own.

There was silence for a few minutes and Sasuke waited, hearing Naruto's panted breath's slowly sync with his hands movements petting cotton covered muscle. Naruto's body slumped slightly, pressing back into Sasuke, the tail's that had lashed frantically against his leg's curling around his right calf like a searching hand in need of reassurance through touch.

"You never said that." Sasuke could hear the accusation and the note of confusion in Naruto's tone but he was glad that the hiss of anger and fear was gone

Sasuke nudged closer in response, feeling the warmth of Naruto's body pressing from chest to thighs. He spoke softly but with purpose, reaffirming truth, "I believe I did."

Naruto shook his head in denial, soft fur and the soft tips of natural blond spikes brushing across his face and filling his nose with Naruto's scent - wood smoke and sunshine. "No, you said I could only bite and claw when it felt good."

Sasuke arched a brow at Naruto's word's, frowning when he couldn't glimpse Naruto's face but could feel the slight tremble against his palm that could indicate withheld laughter. He nipped the edge of one flickering ear drawing a startled sound from Naruto that swiftly shifted into laughter. "Teme!"

"Che, idiot. You would remember something you weren't even supposed to hear." Sasuke chided, lips lifting into a smirk even if it was at his own expense. Naruto had never been meant to hear the last part and he had never meant to give away something so personal at the time. Now Sasuke looked forward to revelling in there need together, exploring wants and desires to the fullest - biting included.

"Not my fault, Teme." Naruto sing songed, trying to pull forward and away from Sasuke but not making it very far. Even an inch of space was too much for Sasuke right now, having Naruto tucked against his body like this was pleasant, more than pleasant and it caused all sorts of thoughts and feelings to skitter through his mind.

He closed his eyes for a breath, letting go of the kaleidoscope of passion that wanted to enfold them both and paying attention instead to just what had happened to Naruto - to what was important. "Feeling better?"

"Y...yeah, stupid Teme." The stutter into Naruto's confirmation said it all, the fox changeling was trying to be - even had been briefly - but it wasn't enough for Sasuke to let it go.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, almost chanting, "All's fair..."

"...in love and war I know - you still cheated!" Naruto finished the pout in his tone clear as day.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's throat, speaking against skin and letting warm breath ease over tanned flesh, "There is no cheating in a game like this, Dobe."

Sasuke felt Naruto shiver, could imagine his eyes rolling back, body pressing closer, the image had his body heating immediately only to be disappointed when Naruto tried to pull away squirming and tugging at his hold as he shouted, "This isn't a game!"

"I know that." Sasuke snapped back, anger and lust swirling together in a heady potion. This had never been a game to him, a lesson, a task, a duty and now a joy - but never a game. He wanted Naruto to much, even when he'd denied himself.

"Oh, well..." Naruto sounded contrite, and it pushed back the anger, but the lust pressed in instead and Sasuke squeezed Naruto until he was flush against him once more.

Sasuke stood rubbing his palm over soft cotton, edging down to the gap between shirt, trousers and skin and dipped his hand underneath to feel heat and tempered muscle. He started the rhythmic stroking again; trying to ease and indulge at the same time because he knew his next question would put Naruto on edge. His hands tightened on belly and hip, pinning Naruto against him as he spoke, voice demanding, "Tell me what happened."

"No." Naruto struggled against him, denial in every straining tendon, and every beat of his heart which Sasuke could feel under his confining palm.

Sasuke denied him, would not relinquish his grip, voice growing heavy with intent, "Tell me Naruto, this goes no further until you tell me the truth."

"No, you can't change it and even if that piece of shit was still alive I wouldn't let you take revenge on him - you'd end up dead and then where would we be?" The protest in Naruto's voice petered out into the equally heartfelt question. Naruto stopped struggling for a few moments' looking back over his shoulder at Sasuke and Sasuke felt his heart squeeze at the searching look the blond gave him, lower lip pinned by worrying teeth.

Sasuke shook his head in denial, a small smile that wasn't his trademark smirk edging his lips, "You are not usually the rational one, Dobe. But points for effort, though your idea is flawed."

Naruto frowned, head shaking slowly in denial as he questioned his words, "How's that?"

Sasuke arched a brow in reproof as he spoke with an Uchiha's arrogance and an edge of steel, "You assume that I would be beaten by that … reptile - Uchiha do not lose."

"Che, idiot." Sasuke didn't miss the chiding words or the little half smile that went with them as he turned to face front once more.

"Perhaps - for you." Sasuke said, arms tightening slightly as his voice dropped and he continued, "But that does not mean I do not want the truth of it from you." He knew Naruto didn't want to talk about, knew the fox changeling often refused to speak of things that had hurt him in the past./ The few times Sasuke had heard about Naruto's parent's had been when the idiot had been distracted enough to say something before clamming up tight.

"You're going to be pissed." Sasuke hadn't expected that, or the gusty sigh that followed and he wanted to turn Naruto around and look into those sky blue eyes with fierce determination and protective instinct.

Sasuke pressed his forehead to the nape of Naruto's neck, feeling the tickle of fine hair's across the skin before speaking softly, "That may be so, but it wouldn't be with you."

"Can you let it go though? Because you can't take revenge on the dead." Naruto asked voice full of question and yet strangely hollow as though he was expecting something, knew it was coming but couldn't bring himself to ignore the need to have the answer. Sasuke's grip just tightened, pressing Naruto as close to him as possible without absorbing him into his body.

"That is not necessarily true - but given the complication of that, previous advice and circumstance, I would say I would relinquish the task as it has already been carried out." Sasuke mused aloud, feeling Naruto's breath stutter under his touch and then start on a deep inhale.

It was true - any sentence he would have wrought would not have compared to the battle and the humiliation meted out by the Kyuubi. The beast had far more right to revenge than him and, in a way; he had taken Sasuke and Itachi's revenge for the death of their parent's on himself. Defeating the creature that had dared to cross them and defending the man he loved.

"Huh, what do you mean by advice? Advice from whom?" Naruto tried to turn fully in Sasuke grasp, making Sasuke straighten up so their heads wouldn't collide as the idiot wriggled in his grasp not able to turn because he still had a firm hold on him.

Sasuke sighed, scraping his nails along the warm skin of Naruto's belly to grab his attention, "Stop dodging the issue."

"Look who's dodging now!" Naruto accused, voice a little breathy.

"Naruto." Sasuke glared at the back of the idiots head, hand flat against his stomach once more. Sasuke wouldn't graze his nails over Naruto's belly next time; he'd aim higher, perhaps over Naruto's nipples instead just to see if he could get another breathy moan from the man.

"Alright, I'll... just give me a minute." Naruto affirmed and Sasuke could hear the resignation in his voice.

Sasuke watched the blond for a few moments, seeing his face almost crumple in on itself with the intensity of the emotion and likely the memories that came with it. He tightened his arms instinctively and taking a swift glance back at the great tree behind him and the wide roots at its base he stepped back. Sasuke gently tugged Naruto with him, keeping him pressed close to his chest and it was testament to Naruto's distraction that the blond didn't protest in any way just followed along as though he were a dog on a lead.

Sasuke backed up until his back hit a wall of warm, living wood and then he carefully slid downwards, pulling Naruto down with him. He settled his legs in a tailor's seat, turning Naruto sideways. Sasuke settled Naruto's ass in the gap between his crossed shins and body, the fox's legs resting over his left thigh and tails swishing softly over his right. Sasuke's gaze never left Naruto's face, watching emotions flow like an ever shifting river over Naruto's features. There was pain, anger, sorrow, irritation and fear and it made Sasuke's stomach feel like it had plummeted from a cliff and had yet to meet ground.

What had Orochimaru done to Naruto that would cause such emotional tumult? Naruto's normal vibrancy and enthusiasm was wholly absent now and it made Sasuke regret, however briefly, bringing up foul tasting memories. But he needed to know, needed to make some kind of recompense for the trauma Naruto had suffered at that vile creature's hand. He had to make it alright again because he didn't want to see that toothy grin darkened by shadows.

Sasuke ran his palm up and down Naruto's firm belly, pressing his chest forward against Naruto's arm and hip, "Naruto?"

"Yeah." The single word was choked out on a rasping breath.

And in response to the gut wrench it inspired Sasuke lifted his hand, cupped the far side of Naruto's head and pulled, easily tucking the pliant blond's head under his chin as he spoke softly, "He can't have you - your mine now."

"But, you don't kn..."

"I don't care." Sasuke interrupted, knowing exactly what the idiot was going to say. And it was the truth - he didn't care, it didn't matter. He was no innocent either, he'd been alive longer than Naruto had and had experienced the fruits of that age difference.

"Sas..."

Naruto's voice was quiet but insistent, so Sasuke just interrupted again, not wanting to hear his protests. "No, you listen to me. You're mine, whatever has passed is over. You will tell me all of it and then we'll move on."

"I..."

Naruto's half hearted protest didn't clear his lips as Sasuke tipped his face up to his own, nose brushing Naruto's as he stared into sky blue eyes. "I'm not leaving, ever. I would think no less of you, Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto growled, eyes going dark, warm breath ghosting across Sasuke's lips as they curled at the familiar name.

"Better, now." Sasuke moved the smallest increment and nipped Naruto's full lower lip, before pulling back and waiting.

He didn't have to wait long, Naruto's eyes shifted away from his own, staring off into the distance as a frown pulled his eyebrows low, "He took me as you slept."


End file.
